


Velvet Collar

by CelestialBound



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anyways, Asphyxiation, Atlas goes by 'Atlas Frank Fontaine' since they're the same person in this AU, Blowjobs, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Fluff, He's quite the side character however, Jack comes from the slums of Rapture, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, NSFW, Pet Names, Public Sex, Rapture isn't falling apart, SO, Smut, Vibrators, WYK, also chapters, by Johnny I mean the one at the beginning of the game that you see dying, doesn't know shit, first off, innocent babe who doesn't smoke or drink (it's my fav au), just politically, longest fic up to date, lots of blowjobs, pet kink, time for tags, well not physically, when did i start doing chapters???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Atlas takes Jack in for a new job, however that new job offer isn't what Jack expects it to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS, A SUMMARY:  
> \- Atlas is wish-washy, goes from soft to intimidating a lot  
> \- Jack is innocent af  
> \- Johnny is from the beginning of the game, the one who dies like right at the start  
> \- Atlas and Frank Fontaine are the same people, he goes by 'Atlas Frank Fontaine'  
> \- Rapture is still in one piece but is facing political problems  
> \- Atlas is famous for his business and politic associations

Jack was sitting in the bar, not drinking because he wasn’t an alcohol person. He was just sitting there because he couldn’t go home anymore. He looked down at the paper in his hand which had big red letters that said he was evicted, and in the details it explained that it was due to him not being able to pay rent. Rapture was an expensive city to live in during these times since nearly everyone wanted to be in the law-defying underwater haven. It seemed perfect from a rich person’s perspective but for the unlucky folks it was almost never worth it. Working 24/7 shifts in a row took a toll on both physical and mental health and the conditions weren’t great. Jack luckily worked as a window cleaner so it wasn’t too exhausting, but his arms and shoulders would get so sore from constantly scrubbing dirt and grime off of the windows and cracks. He got fired for something as simple as defending someone for being treated like dirt after a higher-class citizen was screaming at them. He tried getting a second job but it’s hard to get one despite how shitty they all were. Anyone would kill to be down here and would work in the inhumane conditions just to be here. But Jack didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to make it. With no apartment or job he was bound for failure. He sighed and got up from his seat with the paper still in hand. He decided to leave the bar before ruckus occurred due to the rush hour of people coming in from their evening shifts. 

He walked through the tube walkways wondering where he’d even stay for the night. He knew the hotel was always booked, and way too expensive for him. He should have stayed up on the surface with his parents. They had a nice farm and everything was simpler. He didn’t even remember the reason why he came to Rapture. He closed his eyes to remember, he thought maybe it was because his mother wanted better for him and lent him cash to make a living. As he walked with his eyes closed he bumped right into someone and was knocked onto the ground. He opened his eyes and expected to get yelled at. But when he did he looked up at a man who looked genuinely worried about him. He was incredibly good-looking. He had slicked black hair and bright blue eyes, and when he helped Jack up and smiled at him, Jack felt weak. 

“Thanks for not yelling at me..” Jack said then apologized.

The other man spoke with a cute Irish accent which made Jack even more lovestruck, “Aye it’s fine, boyo. May I ask what’s on yer mind that’s got ya so occupied?”

“Just thinking about home…” Jack replied. The more he looked at the man the more he seemed familiar.

The man noticed the paper in Jack’s hand, “Whatcha got there?”

“Oh uhm..” He lifted the paper and handed it over.

“Ah.. It’s pretty rough down here ain’t it? Especially on yer own I assume?”

“Yeah, I’ve only been here for a few months and this has already happened. I’m thinking of returning to the surface.” Jack awkwardly put his hand behind his head to rub the back of his neck.

“Well, if you need a place to stay yer welcome to stay at my place. Maybe we can come to a work agreement.”

“Wait really? You’re serious?”

“Of course, lad. I’d hate to see a pretty face like yers leave so soon.” 

Jack blushed at the compliment. He didn’t expect anything like that to be said by the man in front of him. 

“The name’s Atlas, by the way.”

“Atlas.. Just like…” And that’s when he realized who he was. The man he just met was Atlas Frank Fontaine. He was famous in Rapture for his self-owned business called Fontaine Futuristics, along with his political stances; he said what the people wanted to hear. He looked so… Casually dressed. He was surprised to meet him like this. He was surprised he even met him at all, especially this quickly and unexpectedly. Jack just stood there in shock.

“You okay, boyo?”

“Oh! Yeah.. You’re just…”

Atlas smiled, “Fontaine. Yeah usually don’t quite remember the looks, more so the name. Not to mention you’d expect I look like one of those fancy cats, aye?”

“N-no not at all--”

“It’s alright, lad. I’m not offended. It’s expected. But I still haven’t heard yer name.”

“Jack.. Jack Wynand.”

“Cute.”

There it was again, another unexpected compliment. By Fontaine himself! He didn’t understand how this was all possible. 

“Well shall we discuss the matters back at my place?” Atlas brought up.

“Yes that’d be great. Thank you, sir.”

“Polite boy, eh? Just the type of man I need around. You’ll be great for the job.”

Jack wanted to ask what kind of job, but thought it’d be better to wait until Atlas brought it up at wherever they were going. He’d assume it was going to be a big place, or maybe a hotel room. He wasn’t quite sure what was in store for him. When they arrived at his apartment, they had to step into a small elevator which caused them to be quite close together. This made Jack’s face flush due to his growing crush on the man he was so close to. He smelt the cologne on Atlas and it made him want to get closer. But he kept as much distance as possible due to the awkwardness of how he’d try to explain his reasoning behind it. Jack didn’t know what to say or do while in the elevator so he just fumbled with his thumbs. Thankfully the silence broke as Atlas spoke, 

“I have a feelin’ you’ll love the apartment. It should be to yer liking.”

“I bet. I’m sure it’s much nicer than any place I’ve ever lived.”

Atlas chuckled, “Well, you’ll feel right at home here.”

The elevator made its way up and the door finally slid open. Atlas gestured for Jack to walk out first, then followed behind. Jack was in awe of the huge Zen garden that filled the room. 

Atlas was amused by his reaction, “This isn’t even the apartment, boyo. Follow me.”

Jack followed along while staring at the garden. They climbed some stairs and another door slid open, then more stairs. When they got to the top they entered a huge room that had red carpet, a huge stairway, and a polar bear statue in the back of the second base of the stairs in front of a huge glass window that looked out at the city. There were ceiling-high bookshelves to the left and to the right another room which was the dining hall and kitchen. 

Jack took it all in, “You.. You live here?”

“Quite the place, huh?”

“It’s amazing.”

“Just wait till ya see the second floor. I’ve got a pool table, bar, library, fireplace… It’s quite the luxury.” Atlas gestured for Jack to follow him again.

Atlas rushed up the stairs like a giddy school kid and Jack tried to keep up. Atlas showed him around proudly and Jack was looking around thinking of what difficult job he’d have to do to work for such a rich man like Atlas. 

Jack was about to ask about what work he’d have to do but then Atlas showed him the master bedroom in excitement, 

“And here’s the bedroom. I don’t have a guest bed yet but hopefully sleeping with another man won’t be too much of a worry, I don’t bite.” He joked cheerfully.

“It’s fine.. I don’t mind.” Jack wanted to say he was lying but he wasn’t.

“Eh fancy me do ya?” Atlas teased.

Jack got flustered, “N-no I mean, you’re handsome-- No I mean, yes but--.. Uh..”

Atlas laughed, “I was just messin’ with ya, boyo. Yer fine.” 

Atlas walked out of the bedroom and to the desk just right outside of it, searching through some papers spread out. Jack approached him anxiously. 

“Just tryin’ to find this contract here. While I’m lookin’ for it let me run through the job requirements.” Atlas said while looking through certain folders. 

“It’s not too hard, right?”

“Shouldn’t be. Not for a man like you. I basically need someone to watch the apartment for me while I’m out. Sort of like a butler, or housewife.” He chuckled, “Whatever ya want to call it. You’ll be alone all day but you’re allowed to do whatever ya want as long as you stay put... Aha!” 

He pulled out a paper with a long section of words written in cursive, along with a line at the bottom of the page for signing. Atlas handed it over to him for reading.

Jack brought the paper up to his face and squinted his eyes, he wasn’t really good at reading or writing in cursive. Atlas looked at him questioning, “Need help?”

“Yes, please. Sorry, my parents never wrote much in cursive while I was growing up.”

“That’s plenty fine. It basically has the run-down on rules such as if ya break anythin’ you’ll work extra to pay it off and whatnot.” He started reading the paper and Jack stopped him, 

“You don’t have to read it through, I think I can handle it.”

“Ya sure? I wouldn’t want to leave anything out on accident and have ya worry in the future.”

“It’s fine. I’ll try and read it over tonight.”

“Hmm.. Well alrighty. I’ve never been one to question Providence.”

“You mean like, fate?” Jack asked.

Atlas nodded, “I don’t think it’s much of a coincidence for us to meet how we did.”

“Oh.. Maybe.” Jack was surprised that he would say that, especially about someone so average compared to him.

“No matter though, just sign the line down there.” He handed over a pen to Jack.

Jack tried skimming through but still couldn’t read it well so he went on and signed it. 

Atlas smiled as Jack handed over the paper. Atlas set it on the table and then reached out his hand for Jack to shake, and tightly held onto Jack’s hand. 

“You’ll be just fine, Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the day went smoothly as Atlas just showed him specifically of what he could do and then they hung out while playing pool in the evening. Atlas beat him 5 whole times and Jack was astounded.

“You’re way too good at this.”

“Thanks. Yer not so bad yourself, kid.”

“I haven’t won a single game, you don’t have to rub it in.” Jack looked at him with a slight smile.

“I’ll make it up to ya. Here.” He put aside his cue stick and then gestured for Jack to come closer and then put him in a position to get the right angle for the game. Atlas was right next to him, helping him with his aim. Jack could smell Atlas’s cologne again which made him relax. 

Atlas spoke up softly while staring at the cue balls, “Now which one would you think is the easiest shot?”

Jack paused, “The.. Purple one?”

“Wrong. The red one.” Atlas put his hand on Jack’s and moved the stick to show the pre-shot, “Ya want the best option, and then hit it with the best angle with enough strength.”

Jack could hardly focus on his words due to his close presence and his hand on his own.  
Atlas whispered, “And now, take the shot.”

Jack instantly hit the red cue ball and it bounced off the pool wall and into the hole in the opposite direction. Both Jack and Atlas stood up straight, smiling at their small accomplishment. 

“I didn’t realize that was even an option.” Jack said, still staring at the table.

“Just have to use that noggin’ of yers more.” Atlas tapped his own head jokingly. 

“Thank you. Does this count as a win for me?”

“This time I’ll let it.” Atlas smiled.

They put up the supplies and Jack was already yawning. Atlas looked to him, 

“Tired already boyo?”

“A bit. I could stay up a little longer though.” 

“Care for a drink then?” Atlas walked over to the bar to make them some drinks.

“Sorry, I don’t drink.”

“Don’t drink? Ya really are american. You’d think with all the hardships you’ve faced you’d have to give in though.”

“I’ve only drank once in my life to be honest. It wasn’t that great.”

“Threw up your guts I bet, huh?”

“Yep…”

Atlas got himself a bottle of gin and handed Jack a coke then sat down on one of the bar stools in front of Jack who sat on the nearby couch straight across from the bar. Jack popped off the cap off his drink and took a drink. Meanwhile Atlas drank almost half of the bottle of alcohol in one go which left Jack feeling like a little kid compared to him. 

“So tell me more about yerself, Jack.”

Jack explained while lightly tapping the glass of the coke bottle he was holding, “There’s not much to discuss.. I grew up in Kansas with my parents and we owned a farm. It was a simple life until my mom gave me money to move down here. She thought I’d have a better life here. Little did we know it’s a struggle to live in Rapture.”  
“Happens to the best of us. I was in the same situation as ya when I arrived here. Young soul, little cash, and nobody to lend a helping hand. I sympathize with ya greatly, kid.”

“Thank you again, for helping me out.”

“No problem. I look forward to our time together.”

The way Atlas worded that sounded like he was flirting again. Or was Jack just taking things the wrong way? Perhaps he was just interpreting it as what he wanted to hear.

“Speakin’ of time together,” Atlas started, “Ready for bed, lad?”

Jack was in the middle of drinking and almost choked.

Atlas just laughed, “I’m jokin’ lad. I’ll be sleeping on one of the couches downstairs.”

Jack was secretly let down, “I really don’t mind. It’s your place anyways, I don't want to be a hassle.”

Atlas shushed him softly, “It’s fine. I’ll get ya yer own bed tomorrow as soon as possible..”

Atlas gestured for Jack to follow him into the master bedroom which was lit up by a few lamps. The bedroom was one of the biggest rooms in the house and Jack was going to have it all to himself… Unfortunately. 

“There’s a closet of clothes near the bathroom to the left, just borrow anythin' till I take you clothes shoppin' tomorrow. I’ll knock beforehand. The slidin' doors can be locked for privacy, the code is simply 1960.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Atlas just smiled, “Well, I’ll leave you be. Tomorrow I won’t be able to greet you in the mornin’, but I’ll be back early evenin’. Good night Jack.”

Jack wanted to stop him and tell him his feelings but instead just let out a soft ‘good night’.

Atlas left the room and went downstairs. Jack was left alone with nothing much to do. He walked over to the closet to get a change of clothes and changed into them, then hopped on to the bed. There were a few drawers on the bedside tables. He wanted to open them and snoop around, curious to Atlas’s private items. Jack shook his head, ‘what the hell are you thinking?’ He got out of the bed to turn off the lamps around the room, then finally turning off the last lamp on the right. He got under the covers and lied down, thinking about whose bed he was lying in, and taking in the scent of Atlas’s cologne that covered the pillows. It turned him on unexpectedly. He got back up to lock both doors, then got back in bed. He tried closing his eyes to sleep but he couldn’t help himself. He put his hand down the pants he was borrowing, which he just realized was even more of a turn-on. He knew it was risky, considering Atlas had access to the passcode of the doors, but he said he’d knock beforehand. God he felt so audacious doing this in Atlas’s bed, a man whom he just met, and even wearing his clothes while doing it. He managed to finish quickly, making sure to pull his pants down so he’d cum on himself instead of the clothes. After he was done he took off the pants and went into the bathroom to wash himself off by using the sink. He knew the bath would be too loud and obvious. After that he put his trousers back on and went back to thinking about Atlas; his bright smile, his scent, his looks, and his cute Irish accent… He really was falling for him fast. After daydreaming he fell asleep, holding on to the second pillow on the bed and resting his face onto it softly, curled up like a kitten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT CHAPTER

Atlas was downstairs, wide awake. He was in a secret room that he never showed to Jack, and had had one upstairs as well. He was watching a screen, which showed Jack who was sleeping. He had just watched Jack pleasure himself, amused to how fast Jack managed to do something so disrespectful and risky. And Atlas loved it. Atlas already had leverage for later. Feeling amused, Atlas got up and went outside the room, the secret door shutting behind him and locking itself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jack woke up late morning. He slept way too well. He didn’t have hygiene products yet so he settled for a simple bath and water to rinse his mouth. He changed into a new set of clothes and headed downstairs to the dining table. There was a note on the table with Atlas’s name on it next to a bag. The writing wasn’t in cursive and Jack knew it was because of yesterday and he chuckled to himself. He read it while mumbling it aloud, “Dear Jack, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I managed to bring back some supplies for you that I thought you’d need immediately. While I’m gone I suggest reading some books, watching television or listening to the record player. The vinyls should be on the shelf directly behind it. Love, Atlas.” Jack didn’t even notice a record player, but he wasn’t surprised. Jack repeated his sign-off, “Love, Atlas…” That was.. Very abnormal for a man of this day of age to say to one another. Atlas surely must have been flirting with him, or maybe really has been this entire time. No… He was clearly making another joke… Or it was platonic. 

Jack was conflicted. He wondered if he should straight-up ask Atlas if he felt anything, but confronting him made him feel much too anxious. But sooner was better than later, right? A rejection should hurt less the sooner it comes. He glanced into the bag and it included things such as a hair brush, toothbrush, deodorant, and other hygiene products. He brought them up into the bedroom along with the note that Atlas left. After brushing his teeth and such, Jack sat down on the bed with the note and stared at it, then lied down staring upwards. 

The rest of the day for Jack consisted of overthinking and trying to distract himself. He tried reading a book but ended up staring blankly at the television downstairs on the other side of the dining table. He wondered what Atlas did during the day. Jack wondered if Atlas was handling serious matters or if he was out with friends, and whether if he missed Jack…

‘What the hell Jack?’ He thought to himself. He really was in deep. And they literally just met! Jack never liked anyone before but the second he laid eyes on Atlas he felt something towards him. He just wanted to spend as much time near him as possible. Knowing that, the next eight hours went by woefully slow. 

The second he heard the front door slide open, Jack perked up like a dog knowing its owner was home. He rushed eagerly to greet him. Atlas looked shocked at first and then smiled, 

“Hello to ya too.”

“I was just.. Bored.”

“Well the job is going to be like that. Will you still be up for it?”

“Yes, definitely. I’ll just have to get used to it is all..”

“Anyways, sorry I’m so late. I ended up havin’ to meet with Andrew Ryan.”

“Ryan? Andrew Ryan?”

“Yep. He’s just as stubborn as you’d think.”

“What was it for? If.. You don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m tryin’ to convince him to raise the minimum wage. Lord knows the people need better livin’ wages.”

“Ah that’s amazing. Do you think you’ll get through to him?”

“Eventually. I have some tricks up my sleeve... “ Atlas looked at Jack’s outfit, “Dontcha look handsome now? Fancy the clothes?”

Jack looked down remembering he wasn’t wearing his own clothes, “Oh, yeah I love them.”

“Luckily they seem to fit ya fine. We’ll have to move the clothes shoppin’ for tomorrow. I only have one outing to go to and I’ll be back before noon.” 

“Sounds fine to me.” Jack replied.  
The rest of the night went smoothly, yet when Jack was in bed he realized he forgot to ask Atlas how he felt towards him. Jack felt like an idiot yet was relieved because he wasn’t prepared to get his heart broken. The next day for sure he’d confess. 

So the next day around noon, Atlas had just gotten home with a shopping bag and Jack approached him nervously as he was walking into the dining room. Jack began, 

“Atlas, I have to tell you something. I think you’re.. Uhm… I uh, I really--”

Atlas set the bag onto the table and took something out from the bag and then presented it to Jack. Jack stopped and looked questionably at the object in Atlas’s hands. Was that a dog collar?

“You have a dog?” Jack questioned.

“Now I do.”

Jack was about to ask what he meant, but then Atlas wrapped the collar around Jack’s neck and adjusted it accordingly. He stepped back to admire Jack in the new collar while Jack stood there wondering what the fuck just happened. Jack put a hand on the collar and looked at Atlas completely puzzled.

“Like it?” Atlas asked.

Jack let out a small laugh, thinking it was a joke, and started to take off the collar with a smile. Atlas grabbed his wrist to stop him,

“Now now, this collar is meant for you. So you’re required to wear it.”

He wasn’t joking. Jack tried to protest and Atlas shushed him and repeated himself, “You’re required to wear it.”

“Why, exactly?”

Atlas stepped in front of him and put a hand on his chin, admiring his features as he spoke, “Because I don’t want my pet gettin’ lost now.”

“You can’t just--”

“The contract, boyo.”

Jack didn’t even look it over before signing it. He didn’t even read it afterwards either. Jack felt like a complete idiot. But he felt hurt because he thought he could trust Atlas. But maybe it wasn’t so much of a bad thing… No, this was just downright humiliating.

Jack tried to take the collar off once more and Atlas gave a command that made him immediately stop himself, “Would ya kindly leave it alone?”

Jack didn’t know why he stopped over a simple request. He didn’t want to wear the collar and he knew he didn’t really have to listen to Atlas. Yet he let his arms fall to his sides and didn’t protest. 

Atlas looked at him, “Don’t worry boyo, I’ll make it up to you and we’ll go shoppin’ for your own clothes.”

“You don’t expect me to go out with this on, do you?”

“Now what have I already said? The collar doesn’t come off.”

Jack wanted to say something against it but knew he’d just get shot down again so instead he said ‘yes sir’ softly.

Atlas smiled at that, “Good boy.”

Jack couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. Atlas noticed this and pinched his cheek lightly, “You really are an adorable pet.” 

Jack stared at him, clearly conflicted yet flustered. Atlas let go and started to walk towards the front door, “Come on now.”

Jack touched the collar again then quickly let go, “May I go change beforehand?.. Sir…”

Atlas paused, “Fine. But only since you asked nicely. Just hurry up.” Jack hurried upstairs to go change into a turtleneck sweater and then came downstairs and they left. 

Jack’s collar still showed and people were staring at him, so he tried pushing up the fabric over it to keep it from showing. Amused, Atlas asked him to put fix his sweater back to how it was using the same phrase from earlier, ‘would you kindly’. Jack fixed it back and stopped fussing around with it. They looked through clothes and Jack picked out the ones he liked, usually consisting of generic sweaters and slacks. Atlas would occasionally add a sweater into the pile that was embarrassingly light colored such as pastel pink, and Jack figured it was probably going to be just like the collar, but refused to question him to avoid a public argument. After picking out a few outfits Atlas went to the cashier and paid for it, and both of them carrying the bags. Jack thanked him and they returned back to the apartment. Jack began putting up the clothes while Atlas sat on the bed, admiring Jack from behind, 

“You ever think of bein’ a model?”

Jack stopped and sheepishly looked over, “N-no. I wouldn’t even be able to get into a job like that.”

“You underestimate yourself too much. But you’re right, you wouldn’t be able to get the job anymore anyways.” 

Jack knew that was a reference to their contract. He needed to ask for it back so he could read through it. At this point he was worried what Atlas had control over. Perhaps he had control over Jack’s very life. Jack pulled out one of the sweaters Atlas had personally picked out for him, 

“Why’d you choose this out for me?”

“You’d look cute in it. Simple.” Atlas stated.

“Right..” 

He didn’t know how to respond at this point. Clearly Atlas wasn’t as laid back as he had thought. Something in Atlas changed today and Jack wasn’t sure if it was just a bad day or the beginning of a daunting relationship. Or maybe he was already like this, but put up a facade. Jack didn’t want to think about it either way. 

Jack finished putting up the clothes and turned to Atlas, waiting for him to say something. He just sat there staring back at Jack with a small smile on his face. 

“What?” Jack said.

“Just admirin' ya.”

Even after the whole collar incident Jack managed to blush at Atlas’s words, which was starting to irritate Jack because there was no real indication on whether or not Atlas liked him or was just teasing him, or worse; outing him. The thought hadn’t even crossed Jack’s mind until now. Was Atlas trying to make Jack fall for him to get him in trouble? Despite the opportunities in Rapture, he wasn’t sure if being queer was widely accepted in Rapture, and he knew for a fact that there were some people who weren’t accepting of it at all down in the lower class…  
Well now he definitely had to watch himself.  
He should say something.

“Atlas, I don’t like you. Not like that.”  
Atlas looked shocked, “What do ya mean?”

“The compliments.. I’d like if you refrained from them please.”

Atlas smirked, “What? Does it bother ya?”

“Yeah, it does. I’m not into you like that.”

Atlas got off the bed and walked towards Jack and pushed him against the wall, “I think yer lying to me, boyo. If you read the contract you’d know that’s against the rules.” 

He placed his thumb against Jack’s bottom lip, looking at his mouth like he was going to kiss Jack any moment, “Would ya kindly tell me the truth? Do ya fancy me?”

Jack tried to say no again but he said yes before he could comprehend it. 

Atlas moved his hand away from Jack’s lips and whispered, “How do ya feel about me?”

“I..” Jack started, pausing and trying to keep himself from spitting the words out, which he couldn’t control.

“I love you.” Jack stated, wide-eyed from what he had said.

“I knew ya couldn’t resist.” Atlas leaned forward and kissed Jack softly, then pulled back smiling.

Jack was more heated up than ever before, blushing like a hot mess. Atlas stepped back and laughed, “Yer as red as a cherry.”

Jack tried to speak but stuttered embarrassingly, “I-I didn’t.. E-expect.. You to...”

“To kiss you?”

“Y-yeah..”

“I’m glad I did. Yer face is priceless, along with that adorable stutter of yers.”

Jack covered his mouth, “Adorable?”

“Just like yer pretty face.”

Jack covered his entire face, “Stop please..”

Atlas grabbed Jack’s hands and pulled them away from his face, “Don’t hide now, you enjoy it, dontcha? Would ya kindly answer me truthfully?”

Jack’s eyes directed towards the floor to avoid looking Atlas in the eyes, “Y-yes sir…”

“God, I’m glad we met.” Atlas said while stroking Jack’s face softly. 

Atlas stopped to look at his watch, “I have to go for now, boyo. I’ll be back later. Don’t get into trouble.” He smiled at him and left the room. 

Jack slid down to the floor, pulling his legs towards his face and staring at the floor. 

‘Did that really just happen?’

He sat there for around twenty minutes, just replaying the scenario in head over and over again. Eventually he forced himself up, walked out of the room, and looked to Atlas’s desk. He had to find that contract and read it. He started searching through the papers scattered on top of the desk and then moved to the drawers. It wasn’t there. He sat down in the chair stressed out. Atlas must have hid it from him. Jack looked at the desk again, his eyes scanning it trying to make sure he searched everywhere. Then he saw a handle underneath the top part of the desk. He knelt down and pulled the handle but it was locked. He sighed. 

‘Of course…’ 

Atlas could have hid the key anywhere. Then he remembered the bedside drawers. He immediately got up and rushed into the bedroom, and opened the one to the right. Nothing. He went over to the left side of the bed and took a deep breath. He pulled the drawer open and there was only a journal. He hesitated to pick it up, but slowly reached to pick it up and opened to the first page. The words were all in in the same messy cursive like the contract, so he knew for a fact that it was written by Atlas. 

He put the journal back, shut the drawer, and sat down on the bed sighing. 

“If I can’t read that then I’ll never be able to read the contact. Jesus fuck Atlas why do you have to have such horrible fucking handwriting??” He complained out loud to himself. 

He got up and started pacing. Then he stopped in the middle of the room. 

“Calm down Jack,” He said to himself, “Maybe if I just ask him he’ll tell me. He was eager to beforehand, so surely he’d be willing to go over it.” 

He had a feeling that Atlas put a lot of things on there that would have made Jack change his mind in the beginning. But now he was stuck with it so he tried to have optimism about it. Atlas wasn’t that bad of a guy after all. He was quite sweet. Always complimenting Jack and letting him stay there for free… Perhaps that’s more of a reason for him to add more dealbreakers. 

‘No no, positive thoughts. He’s nice. He wouldn’t do that…’

After the incident from earlier though? He still had his doubts. That reminded him, Atlas wasn’t home. He could take that god damned collar off. It was annoying the hell out of him. He put his hands on it, hesitating, and forced himself to take it off. Why did he struggle with it?.. Oh well, it was off now. Jack threw it onto the bed and went downstairs. He didn’t feel like doing anything but watch more television like yesterday. Atlas didn’t arrive home till evening, and the second he approached Jack he noticed his bare neck and scowled.

“I see ya managed to disobey me already…” Atlas said, irritated.

Jack was ready to protest, “It was too tight--”

Atlas interrupted him with a sigh, “No matter. I got you a new one that’ll suit ya better.”

“Another one…?”

Atlas was already holding it in his hand, and held it up with both of his hands, presenting it to Jack smiling. It was a red velvet collar with a short-chained pendant with Jack’s name on it. 

“That’s… For me?”

“Mhm. Afterall, yer my pet. Now would ya kindly stand still..” He put the collar around Jack’s neck and adjusted it perfectly.

“It looks so much better on ya than the other one. And this time would ya kindly not take it off? For good. If I see it removed I’ll have to punish you. Not like you will though.” He smirked.

Jack wanted to rip it off immediately but couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“This is even more embarrassing than the other one. Why do I even have to wear it? It’s not like I’m going anywhere!” Jack tried to point out.

Atlas sighed, “Would ya kindly not fight with me about this?”

Jack shut his mouth and just upsettingly stared at Atlas. 

Atlas moved past Jack and sat on the couch, “I’ve had a long day, kid. And a quick tip, ya really don’t want to start an argument with me. Especially when I’ve already dealt with people all day… Now come here.”  
Jack walked up to him, still upset that he couldn’t say anything to him about the collar. Atlas took a pack of cigarettes out and lit one up, and started to smoke. Most people smoked but Jack didn’t because he couldn’t stand the smell. This upset him further so he started to complain, 

“Atlas, could you not smoke around me? It’s really--”

“Shut the fuck up, would ya kindly? And sit down.” Atlas snapped at him angrily.

Atlas felt his heart sink. He never expected Atlas to use that tone with him. Atlas had already been irritated with Jack before but he never sounded this mad. Jack sat down next to him. Jack crossed one arm around his stomach to hold on to his own arm. He felt horrible. He should have just kept his mouth shut and let Atlas do what he wanted. Jack was just a guest here, and he should act like it. He didn’t want Atlas to be mad at him again.

Atlas kept his eyes directed at the tv, inhaling the smoke and exhaling calmly, “Would ya kindly get me a glass of gin with ice? It should be upstairs on the bar table.”

“Yes sir..” Jack said simply as he got up and went upstairs to fix the drink. He came back down and handed it to Atlas before sitting back down. Atlas downed most of it in one go like the other night, unphased from the taste. If Jack were to try and do the same thing he’d gag. Smoking would be even worse for him, he wouldn’t be able to stop coughing if he tried just one hit of a cigarette. Jack was trying not to cough from the smoke right now, even. Atlas noticed his discomfort and blew smoke into his face, 

“Is somethin’ the matter, boyo?”

Jack coughed and replied in a small voice, “No sir.”

“Yer already gettin’ the hang of it. Such a good boy.” He leaned forward to put out the cigarette on the ashtray. 

Jack sighed in relief, thankful that Atlas had stopped. However, hearing those last two words made him incredibly hot and bothered. He loved the phrase and he wanted Atlas to repeat it again. He didn’t say anything though, just tried to keep his legs close together and his sweater over his crotch. Then Atlas leaned back against the couch and put a hand on Jack’s thigh casually. Jack didn’t know what to do so he just sat still and said nothing. Atlas kept watching the screen, gently rubbing Jack’s thigh with his thumb. Jack managed to keep himself from begging for Atlas to continue touching him and to take it further.

A few minutes went by and Atlas gave out a sigh, removing his hand from Jack’s leg and standing up stretching, 

“Well I oughta head to sleep, boyo. I suggest you do the same.”

Jack nodded and also got up. Atlas began walking upstairs and Jack followed him. Was Atlas checking something up there or was he going to sleep with him this time? Atlas led the way to the bedroom and Jack stopped at the door, wondering if he should keep following him or not. Atlas glanced at him,  
“Well? Ya comin’ or not?”

“Are we, sleeping together?”

“Do ya expect me to keep sleepin’ on the couch?”

“No but..”

“Then come along.”

They both went into the room and Atlas began to undress in front of Jack, causing him to sheepishly look away. Jack wanted to watch but kept his head away and his hand to the side of of his face to cancel out his peripheral vision. Atlas changed into simple shorts and a tank top and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Jack went over to the closet to change as well but there wasn’t much privacy, especially since the bathroom didn’t have a door. Luckily Atlas wasn’t paying him any attention, so he got dressed out of sight as quick as possible and then got into the bathroom as well, waited for Atlas to finish, and got ready for bed as well. When he returned to the bed, Atlas already had his eyes closed with his hands behind his bed. Jack went to the right side of the bed and got under the covers, facing away from Atlas. 

Hours later, Jack woke up to Atlas holding onto him from behind, arms wrapped around him, and Atlas’s face close to his neck. Atlas was warm which felt comforting to Jack, however he still smelt of cigarettes and gin which Jack hated. He tried to push Atlas away but Atlas only held onto him tighter than before. Atlas muttered something that Jack couldn’t make out. Atlas mumbled it again and this time Jack could make out the words, 

“Such a pretty boy…”

Jack’s face heated up from the words and he forced himself out of bed. He had to get a drink or something. Atlas stayed asleep thankfully. Jack went out of the room and went to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch where him and Atlas were sitting before earlier that day. He looked past the statue and out the window at the greenish-bluish hue of the ocean and the city lights. He took a few sips of water then went over to the window and tilted his head up towards the huge building in front of him. He placed a hand on the window, now looking down at his feet. 

‘Maybe I should just sleep out here for the rest of the night…’ 

His thoughts were interrupted by Atlas who came downstairs to check on Jack and he jumped at the sound of his voice, 

“What’re ya doin’ down here boyo?”

“Oh I just came down here to get a glass of water.” He glanced over to the glass on the table.

Atlas glanced towards it as well and then looked at Jack tiredly, “Well come back to bed wontcha? I need ya there.” Atlas yawned and started walking up the steps, gesturing for Jack to follow. 

They both went back to bed, Atlas speaking to Jack who was facing the other direction, “Face me, would ya kindly.”

Jack turned himself around and looked at Atlas. He was smiling at Jack and started to brush his hand through Jack’s light brown hair. He closed his eyes and then pulled his hand away, falling asleep slowly.  
Atlas really did seem to love Jack. Maybe Jack had nothing to worry about. Just maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was alone all day again, bored out of his mind. He read a book for a couple hours and watched television. But most of the hours by himself he just lied around, waiting for Atlas to come back home. He shouldn’t have been anticipating it.

Atlas came in through the door, lit up a cigarette and angrily yelled for Jack to come downstairs, 

“Jack! Get the fuck down here!”

Jack ran downstairs as fast as he could without falling and stopped in front of Atlas, “Yes, sir? Did I do something wrong, sir..?”

Atlas smiled, “No no, of course not. But I need ya for a few minutes.” He blew smoke into Jack’s face like yesterday, causing Jack to hold his breath and clench his eyes shut. 

When the smoke cleared Jack stopped holding his breath and opened his eyes, “Y-yes sir.”

Atlas grabbed Jack by the collar of his sweater and brought him to the couch, sitting down then forcing Jack to his knees in front of him. Jack was confused. 

Atlas blew more smoke out, “Would ya kindly blow me?”

Jack protested, “What? What the fuck Atlas? Of course not--...” 

Atlas shushed him, “Shhh, remember what I said about arguing with me?”

“But Atlas…” Jack stopped himself this time, then started to slowly unbutton Atlas’s pants and doing as told.  
Atlas stared up at the ceiling, smoking his cigarette calmly while Jack sucked him off. Jack was trying his best to pleasure Atlas and he couldn’t stop himself. Jack wasn’t holding back and had one hand at the base of Atlas’s cock while his mouth was working the top, sloppily sucking and licking. Atlas was engulfed in the heat of Jack’s wet mouth, groaning as Jack tried to deepthroat his dick. Jack had zero experience in this but something made him seem like he’s done this a million times before. Atlas was so occupied by the pleasure that he forgot what he was even upset about. Jack did wonders for him, completely easing his anger and making him solely focus on the physical feelings that he was experiencing. Atlas gripped Jack’s hair and bucked his hips upwards, moaning while Jack took it all in. Jack waited for him to ease himself before lifting his head up and stop sucking to breathe. Then he immediately went back to it until he made Atlas cum on his face. With one hand, Atlas brushed his hand through Jack’s hair, and with the other he held his cigarette, which he tossed onto the glass table.

“Look at ya… Such a hot mess…”

Atlas stood up and put his cock back into his pants and then buttoned them up, then took a rag out from his back pocket and tossed it to Jack while walking past him.

“Clean yerself up now.” Atlas said.

Jack wiped his face off with the rag and knelt there.

Atlas looked at him from above, sighing, “Stand up, boyo. Come on.” 

He stood up and didn’t quite face him since he was looking at the ground while holding onto the dirty rag with one hand. Atlas gestured for him to follow him upstairs like he usually did. Jack didn’t follow him until he was already at the top of the stairs since his mind felt slow after what happened. Atlas had led him to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the bath, sitting on the edge and feeling the water temperature and adjusting it slightly. He reached over for a soap bottle and poured some of the slow-moving liquid into the water to make bubbles. 

“Undress.” Atlas ordered. 

Jack didn’t move so Atlas softened his tone, “Would ya kindly undress for me, please?”

Jack removed his sweater and then the rest of his clothes but kept the collar and his undergarments on. Atlas let it slide, and then made him kneel down in front of him so he could take the collar off for him, then told him to get in the bath. Jack got in, the water warm to the touch. He let himself relax and closed his eyes. Atlas grabbed a cup that sat behind Jack and poured some of the water onto Jack’s head to get his hair wet. Jack wiped his face with some of the water as well to get rid of the sticky feeling that covered his face. Atlas took some shampoo and massaged it into Jack’s hair, slowly scrubbing and rubbing. Atlas began humming a song while Jack kept his eyes shut and listened peacefully. Atlas rinsed his hair and then did the conditioner as well, making Jack’s hair softer than before. It took a bit more to rinse it out but when it was all out Atlas grabbed a small towel and dried his hands off and softly spoke to Jack so he wouldn’t startle him, 

“I’ll be in my office.”

Atlas left the bathroom and Jack opened his eyes, listening for the shut of the bedroom sliding door. The moment he heard the door shut he started to pleasure himself while thinking about Atlas’s cock and how it felt against his tongue. It was disgusting how much he wanted to be fucked by him. They just met. They just met! Not even a full week of knowing each other personally and Jack had already given Atlas a blowjob. Despite just being cleaned he felt so gross. Anytime he thought about Atlas in a romantic or sexual way he felt like he should be punished. These feelings weren’t supposed to be there. Unless Atlas was right about ‘providence’. Maybe they were meant to be together. But then why did Atlas order him around so much? Shouldn’t he be more considerate and less demanding? Or maybe it’s not supposed to be perfect. If Jack were to be honest to himself, Atlas was incredibly hot when he was serious. But he was also terrifying. The past few days have just been more and more confusion.

Despite finding Atlas attractive when he was mad, he also loved when he complimented Jack. Calling him cute, adorable, or any kind of praise. It made him feel so good. He wanted to see Atlas smile and make him feel warm inside. He wanted Atlas to give him pet names and reward him sexually.

Jack ended up orgasming while thinking of Atlas calling him ‘good boy’ or ‘pretty boy’ like the night before. With his free hand he covered his mouth to keep from moaning aloud. He’d give anything to hear Atlas shower him with compliment-based appraisal at that moment. He wanted Atlas there with him. He sank lower into the water, his face red from both the heat of the water and his pleasure inducing session. For five more minutes he sat in the bubbly water until he decided he was getting overheated and drained the water, dried himself off, and changed clothes. Then he headed out of the room where Atlas’s “office” was. It wasn’t a closed off room or anything, and there was only a desk and some cabinets. 

Atlas was writing but stopped to glance up when Jack walked in, 

“Had fun in there?”

Jack was shocked, “W-what do you mean--”

“Ya took quite awhile in there. And yer face says it all. It’s fine, boyo. Especially since I didn’t give anythin’ in return.” He smirked and looked back at the papers.

Jack didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to do next so stood awkwardly holding his arm. But he looked around the room and suddenly yawned.

Atlas didn’t look up from his paper but spoke towards Jack, “Go to sleep, kid.”

“No it’s fine I’m not that tired.” That was a lie but he really wanted to be near Atlas, and he had a feeling that Atlas wouldn’t go to bed for awhile. 

“If yer tired, go to sleep. I’m busy anyways, ya won’t have much fun out here with me.”

“But..”

Atlas looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

Jack swallowed nervously, “I want to spend time with you. I’ve been alone all day and I miss you… Please sir.”

This surprised Atlas greatly. He looked down at the papers on the desk he was busy with and sighed. 

“I really have to finish this, kid.”

“I can help--”

“I wish ya could but ya can’t.”

“Can I at least sit out here with you?”

Atlas paused to think of an answer, “Alright, alright. Just don’t distract me.”

Jack sat down on a chair to the side of the desk, fiddling with his fingers just silently staring at random objects and occasionally glancing to Atlas. Twenty minutes later Jack yawned again and Atlas yawned as well, leaning back into his chair with his hands behind his head.

“Well, this is officially too boring for even me…” He let his arms fall to his sides and looked to Jack.

Jack looked at him eagerly, waiting for him to suggest something.

“How about you sit on my lap and distract me?”  
Jack paused to process his words and hesitated, but got up and approached him. Atlas patted his lap and Jack sat down facing the desk, and Atlas showed him what he was working on which was just dull business letters and taxes.

“Fun, right?” Atlas asked.

“I’d rather go back to the lower class work than do this for a living.” Jack replied, feeling thankful that he didn’t have to do either of those.

“Yeah it’s not that difficult, just mundane is all… Would ya kindly face me, darlin’?”

Jack positioned himself so he was facing Atlas, his back slightly leaning against the desk. Atlas held onto Jack’s hips and looked at him smiling, 

“Yer eyes are gorgeous, boyo.”

Jack brought his hands up to cover his face but Atlas put his own hands onto Jack’s arms to put them down. Jack let his arms fall and looked at Atlas shyly. Atlas held back onto him and pulled him even closer. For some reason Jack looked into Atlas’s eyes and started getting emotional, putting his arms around Atlas and hugging him. His eyes started tearing up while he had his arms around Atlas, 

“Thank you for taking me in.”

Atlas blinked as he hesitated, slowing moving his hands up to Jack’s back and held him, while patting his back gently, 

“It’s fine, kid. No need to get emotional now.”

Despite Atlas’s words Jack kept holding on crying for a few minutes. Atlas just waited for him to let it out for as long as he needed to. When Jack stopped his sniveling he pulled away from Atlas, wiping his eyes and giving a awkward smile. 

“Sorry about that..” Jack said, feeling bad that Atlas had to deal with his small breakdown.

“No need to apologize. However my legs are sort of fallin' asleep.” Atlas laughed.

“Oh, sorry.” Jack got off of him and stood to the side while Atlas stood up stretching.

“Well I suggest we call it a night, aye?”

Jack nodded in response and they went to bed, both of them ending up cuddling next to each other till they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Atlas was away all day. Again. Jack didn’t know how much he could handle anymore. He yearned for Atlas’s touch, and wanted to get sexual with him again. He didn’t care if he couldn’t pleasure himself till he was alone, he just wanted some kind of contact. To make it even worse Atlas came home more later than usual. Jack was waiting at the door like a dog, with his collar back on. He didn’t know what came over him but today he felt like pleasing Atlas as much as he could. Just to get more praise... He craved it so much.

The front door slid open and Jack stumbled to greet him, “Welcome back, sir!”

Atlas was startled, holding his chest, “Jesus christ Jack, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry sir.. I just.. Was eager for your return.”

“I can see that. Ya feelin’ okay, kid?”

“I’m fine. How was your day?”

“Ahh, stressful as usual. Nothin’ I couldn’t handle though.”

“I can help you relax if you want.” Jack rubbed his wrist and looked at the ground shyly.

“Oh?.. What’s gotten into you boyo?”

“Nothing! I just, really really missed you.”

Atlas looked at him curiously, “Well what do you have in mind?”

“Well I could.. Like yesterday…”

Atlas blinked, “Oh.. Listen, I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have made you do that.”

“It’s fine, I want to do it again. Please?”

“Well, if you insist. After I get cleaned up.” Atlas went upstairs, leaving Jack alone for a few minutes.

Jack was fidgeting with his fingers, eager to do something, anything. The boredom of being alone was killing him. When he had work at least he had something to do, and talked to other people all day, even if they weren’t always the nicest. Despite the loneliness, he loved being there with Atlas. He was the nicest person he had ever met in his life who wasn’t family. He already meant more to him in a few days than any acquaintance that he had known for years. He just wanted Atlas so much to just talk to him and touch him and… He just wanted Atlas.

Atlas took awhile to get ready, so Jack went upstairs to check on him. He was going to knock on the door but it slid open due to not being locked. He peaked around the wall and noticed Atlas was messing with the record player that Jack had never noticed was there. Atlas noticed Jack peaking around the corner. Atlas joked, 

“I see you’re quite the peepin’ tom.”

“S-sorry. I was eager.”

“Well whadya wanna listen to? I’ve got about everything since the 20s.”

Jack moved towards the record collection on the bookshelf, and looked at the the massive amount of vinyls that Atlas had saved. 

“Something calm..”

“Alright, let’s see here..” Atlas looked upon the bookshelf and searched through some vinyls, and coming to a conclusion to play a record by Billie Holiday. 

Atlas set the vinyl on the player, “This good?”

Jack nodded.

Atlas went over to the bed and sat down, “You sure about this?”

Jack replied quickly, “Yes, I insist, sir.. Unless you don’t want to.”

“No I do, I’d love to see yer mouth wrapped around my dick again.” He flirted.

Jack came over and swallowed, anxious yet eager to start. Soon enough Jack was in Atlas’s pants, and already had his mouth around his dick. Atlas put a hand on Jack’s head, 

“Calm down there, boyo. It ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Jack stopped to speak, “Sorry, sir.” Then immediately went back to sucking, sloppily enjoying himself as he made Atlas hard. 

Atlas seemed more enjoyed by watching Jack act like his personal slut, rather than the actual feeling of him, amused that he had already gotten Jack to become this obsessed with him. He was feeling generous so he gave permission for Jack to jerk his own cock while blowing him. He softly stroked Jack’s hair, and Jack whimpered at how good it felt to be touched so gently. Jack swirled his tongue around while staring up at Atlas, wanting reassurance of him doing a good job.

“Yer doin’ quite fine, boyo.”

Jack closed his eyes in response and went back to focusing on sliding his tongue up and down Atlas’s slick member. He suctioned the tip with his mouth and then attempted to deepthroat. It wasn’t as easy as yesterday but he managed to get it down further than the other day, but ended up choking, almost pulling it out but Atlas started to face-fuck him. Jack forced his throat to relax while Atlas was standing up now, thrust into him, while Jack touched his own dick and rubbed up and down his own shaft, trying to get the most out of this moment. Atlas ended up cumming into Jack’s mouth, forcing Jack to swallow it all and then taking it out. 

“You did such a fantastic job…”

Jack was on the verge of his own orgasm after that, and came the moment Atlas put a hand against his cheek, using a thumb to rub it delicately. Jack breathed heavily, panting and looking down at the mess he made on the floor. 

“I’m sorry..”

Atlas patted his head, “It’s fine.”

They cleaned up and Atlas flipped the record to the other side. He was about to light up a cigarette but hesitated since he knew Jack didn’t like it when he smoked. 

“You can smoke.. I’ll get used to it.”

“Ya sure? I can settle for a drink instead.”

“It’s up to you, sir.”

Atlas put the cigarette back in the pack and put it in his pocket, leaving the room to make a drink. Jack wasn’t sure whether or not to follow him so he stayed put, hoping he wouldn’t take long. However Atlas was, so Jack went to go check on him. He heard Atlas talking downstairs, sounding pissed off. Jack didn’t want to go down there because he knew the sliding door would give him away, so he listened through the thin wall, he couldn’t make out words so he got a glass from the bar cabinet and put it up against it to hear better. Now he could make out individual words, and he overheard Atlas discussing about Andrew Ryan, the owner of Rapture. 

“Oh fuck off will ya? It’ll take some fucking time. I’m tryin’ the best I can to talk to Ryan.”

Then there was radio static and another man’s voice on the other line, 

“You said this would happen soon. The riots keep getting worse and worse, Atlas. Soon they’ll start turning against us.”

“You’re acting like I don’t know that. I’ll attempt at writin’ to Ryan again and meetin’ up with him. Then I’ll tell him about the kid.”

“You better. We’re not sure how long we’ve even got before we’ll start getting the shit directed at us instead.”

“Right… Listen, I gotta go, the boy’s waitin’ for me.”

“Fine. Get that letter done by tonight.

“See ya then.”

“Yeah.”

The radio cut out and Atlas turned it off. Jack quickly put the glass away and went back to the bedroom. What kid was Atlas talking about? Surely he didn’t mean Jack. He also didn’t know that other people knew about him. Maybe only just close associates that Atlas knew were aware of his existence. But it still made him uncomfortable, yet curious. He wanted to be involved more in Atlas’s life so meeting his friends and associates would be meaningful for him. Yet he was also super shy why when meeting new people, and won’t say much if they don’t engage more in the conversation. He was shy when meeting Atlas for the first time but covered it up with his excitement. But he knew if he were to meet any of Atlas’s friends he’d be incredibly shy. 

The record player wasn’t playing anymore music but was making scratch sounds. Jack went over to put the needle off the record and Atlas walked into the room.

“I’m sorry boyo. Had to discuss somethin’ over the phone with someone.” He meant radio but saying it was the phone seemed like a less suspicious route to take. 

He put out the cigarette he had in his hand on the ashtray next to his side of the bed, and putting his glass of alcohol down next to it. He lied on top of the covers with his hands together on top of his stomach. Jack went over to lie down as well as they both stared upwards at the canopy of the bed. 

“Atlas, would you mind talking about yourself? I’m just curious.”

Atlas sighed, “Where to start… I was born in 1920.. From Ireland, if ya couldn’t tell by my sexy accent.”

They both laughed and let it ease as Atlas went on, “I grew up in poverty just like yerself. Only child. My mother was a sweet woman, but she died early on in my life. My dad used to be sweet until my mother passed, then he turned into quite the bastard. Once Rapture became open for the public, I moved down here as fast as possible with what little money I had saved. Worked myself to death down here, till I rose my way to the top by helpin’ others and savin’ up to create the Futuristics business. And so, here I am. What about you, boyo?”

“Well… I love my parents. They just want the best for me… I…” He stopped. He couldn’t recall any memories of his childhood or anything till Rapture, 

“I… I don’t remember… Anything before Rapture… I must be tired…”

‘Fuck.’ Atlas said in his head, he shouldn’t have asked Jack about his past. 

“You should get some sleep, kid.”

Jack didn’t want to, he was still craving socialization from Atlas, but he was already yawning, 

“I really don’t want to… You’ve been gone all day again and I know you’ll be busy tomorrow.”

“That’s true, but tomorrow is Friday so I’ll be free on the weekend.”

Jack sat up in bed excitedly, “Really?!”

“You really like my presence that much?”

“Of course. It’s gotten so boring lately. All I’ve been doing is reading and watching politics.”

“Interestin’ though isn’t it? How we’re constantly living in a revolution. Seems like every generation has their own revolt. Wonder when it’ll end, if it ends..”

Jack hummed in agreement, “It’s a bit scary sometimes. And it makes me worry about you.”

“Me? How so?”

“You seem to be caught all up in it. If something bad happens you may be put at blame despite being innocent. I don’t know.. I just worry.”

“No need to worry about me. I can handle myself quite well on my own.”

Jack hummed in response and then immediately yawned, which was a great opportunity for Atlas to crack a casual joke, “Well if I’m that boring, I should let you rest.”

Jack turned to face him with a hand on Atlas’s arm, “Nooo I’m not tired. I can stay up for hours.”

“Oh? You want to finish those papers for me?”

Jack moved his arm away, “Mmmmm…. Noooooo….”

“I thought so. Go to bed, kid. I’ll be back soon.” He put his hand on Jack’s arm this time, then got out of bed and left the room to go finish his letter to Ryan.

Jack was still craving attention, but he knew if he were to bother Atlas he’d get upset. He yawned again, so he thought best to try and sleep away his urges. When he woke up, Atlas was gone. It was the earliest that Atlas had headed out of the apartment, since Jack woke up extra early. He wished he slept more because it was another boring day. However, now he had the record player to use while Atlas was away.

“I still can’t believe I didn’t see it there…” Jack spoke to himself.

Jack played a couple records for about an hour and then went downstairs, and he noticed something on the couch. It was the radio that Atlas was speaking into last night. He considered using it, maybe getting in touch with the person on the other line. It was risky, but maybe they could answer some of Jack’s questions that have been on his mind. Especially his questions about last night.

Jack picked it up, looking at the knobs and lights carefully. He turned it on, and turned up the volume. He wasn’t sure he could get himself to say anything though. He took a deep breath and decided to click the button to speak,

“H-Hello?”

Nothing. Jack wanted to turn it off and leave it alone. But he continued, “Is anyone there?”

Then he got a reply, “Who is this?”

“A friend of Atlas.. Who are you?”

“Listen, you shouldn’t be messing with this, kid. Turn it off and don’t get back on here.”

“Wait! Atlas uhm.. Atlas told me to contact you…”

There was a doubtful tone on the other line, “Oh yeah? What’d he say?”

“He said.. He needed to discuss about Andrew Ryan with you. Important news.”

“Really? Why couldn’t he contact me himself?”

Jack tried to think of an excuse, “Because he isn’t home right now.. He had important things that came up, something about…” He had no clue what to say, “Just, please come over? I don’t want him to get upset with me.”

“Fine. I'll be over in a few minutes.”

“Thank you…”

The radio cut out and Jack sighed in relief. Jack got nervous. 

Jack went to get a glass of water and drank about halfway before stopping so he didn’t choke from drinking too fast out of anxiety. He sighed, thinking about all the possible ways this could go wrong. Atlas could come home early, the man could end up doing something rash like beating up Jack, or even worse, there’s a possibility he could kill him… Maybe Jack was overthinking it, after all he was friends with Atlas. Or at least, associates. He shouldn’t be that bad. 

 

When Jack heard the door slide open he flinched, his heart racing immensely. A man walked in, who seemed much younger than Atlas, probably around the same age as Jack. He had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a suit. He looked over to Jack, confused yet intrigued,

“So you must be Atlas’s pet.”

“Huh?”

He nodded towards the collar around Jack’s neck. 

“Wait does Atlas talk about me?”

“A lot. He seems to have grown obsessed with you to be honest.”

“Ah..”

“So,” He clapped his hands together, “Questions. Hit me with them.”

“What has Atlas been working on that he doesn’t want to know?”

“Well, I can’t tell ya everything. But we’re trying to use a leverage against Andrew Ryan… To get a hold of the city counsel.”

“Leverage? Like what?”

“Now that, I can’t tell.”

“Oh… Well, what has Atlas said about me?”

“Eh, he just talks a lot about his sex life mainly.”

“What?”

“Yeah it gets sorta annoying but it’s his way of bragging. If I were you I’d take it as a compliment. He’s never talked about anyone like this. Anyways, anything else? I kind of get the feeling that Atlas isn’t coming anytime soon.”

“Uh.. Yeah… I may have lied about that.”

“Figured. Look, next time just ask directly. I kind of have a lot to do. You’re just lucky that today Atlas is the busy one. I’ll see you around--”

“Wait, could you, maybe stay awhile?”

The man put a hand behind his head, unsure about Jack’s request, “Look, kid, I don’t know if that’d be a good idea. Atlas doesn’t get happy from unexpected visitors.”

“You don’t have to stay long… It’s just that--” Jack stopped mid sentence and looked at the ground, “I haven’t really talked to anyone much since I got this job. Atlas is all I have but he’s usually so busy.”

The man let his arm drop down back to his side and put the other on his hip, “Well, maybe a bit. The names’ Johnny by the way.” 

“Jack.”


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny stayed by for around an hour, the two talking about things they enjoyed, Rapture, where they’re from, and of course, Atlas. Johnny told him that Atlas never let people into his personal life, but Jack seemed to change that. Johnny had left but Jack was just glad he stayed for a bit, and he seemed fond of him so far. However, now he knew that other people knew about him, including the private things that Atlas and him did. This hurt him, because he thought he could trust Atlas with that kind of thing. Then again, having other people know about their relationship excited him.

‘Ugh gross… Why’d I even imagine that being a good thing at all?’ Jack smacked the side of his head, “Dumbass.”

He couldn’t deny that he still craved more attention. It only got worse and worse. And talking to Johnny only fueled it. Jack spent his day doing the usual, however he spent a portion of it masturbating in bed while thinking of Atlas, and imagining Atlas bragging about him to other people. 

He thought he’d be alone for the rest of the day but Atlas got home early, and Jack didn’t lock the door. Atlas walked into the bedroom and Jack looked at him, his face heating up the second they made eye contact. 

“Need help there, boyo?”

“I-I’m fine.” Jack squeaked.

Atlas walked over and got onto the bed, moving Jack’s hand away from his crotch and started rubbing it sensually. Jack’s hips moved upwards at the touch, and he bit his lip to avoid making sounds. 

“It’s alright, make as much noise as ya want.”

Jack quit biting his lip and let it out, moaning while Atlas stroked him slowly. Atlas was close to his face, whispering to him sweet compliments.

“I’m glad to see you wearin’ yer collar, dollface. Were ya waitin’ for me for a long time? Got lonely eh? Yer so cute like this, red-faced and yearnin’ for my touch. So sweet…”

Jack could hardly speak, “Please.. Kiss me.”

Atlas took no second thought to mind as he started making out with Jack, moving his tongue inside his mouth and forcing Jack to become absolutely weak. By the time Atlas stopped kissing him, he was panting heavily with his wet lips open, gasping for air. Atlas was going at a faster pace than before, but gentle enough not to overwork Jack. Jack held onto Atlas’s arm, trying to get out some words,

“Atlas… Does.. Does anyone-- Ah…” Jack stopped to moan again, then attempted again at his question, 

“Does a-anyone.. Know about this?”

“Mmm I may have told a couple of people. I couldn’t help myself. Yer just so irresistible, it’s hard to hold back talkin’ bout ya… You enjoy that though, I can tell.”

It was true; Jack loved the thought of other people knowing about their sex sessions and how in love they were. 

“Atlas I’m going to--”

“Cum for me, Jack. Ya want to right? Cum for daddy now.”

They were staring into each other’s eyes as Jack was ready to orgasm.   
Atlas whispered into Jack’s ear a phrase he couldn’t resist, 

“Be a good boy and cum for me would ya kindly?”

Immediately Jack dissolved into immense pleasure that took over him, he held onto Atlas and moaned loudly. 

“Atlas.. Atlas I love you…” Jack mewled.

Atlas replied, “I love you too... Yer such a good boy.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Atlas actually stayed home for once. Jack was ecstatic when Atlas stayed for breakfast without rushing, helped him with dishes, and invited him to go out to spend time together. 

“Yes please!” Jack said excitedly as Atlas asked him out on a date.

“Alright go get dressed.” Atlas said before taking a sip from his drink.

Jack ran upstairs and got ready, then rushed back down and stopped right in front of the door where Atlas was waiting. They left and Jack realized that he hadn’t left the apartment that often since he’s stayed with Atlas. This time they’d be out for a few hours, as Atlas had planned for them to go to various places to hang out. They went shopping for a few hours, looking around at the stores of Rapture and hung out at a record store. Atlas owned so many records that he wasn’t sure which ones he owned and which ones he didn’t so they didn’t buy any new ones. They messed around a bit with each other playing hide and seek and tag like schoolkids and visited a ice cream parlor, along with a restaurant. After all the fun they just walked and talked while walking through the underwater tube hallways of the giant buildings, deciding what to do next. Atlas suggested going to a theater and Jack agreed happily. 

There was no one at the theater, probably because it was in the middle of the afternoon. They decided to sit in the back of the theater and watched the movie, Jack leaning against Atlas. The movie was quite boring, and Atlas sighed, 

“Y’know kid, this movie is pretty mundane. Dontcha think?”

“Well…”

“Thought so. We could leave if ya want.”

“It’s fine… I could uhm.. Give you another blowjob if you want.”

“...Well, if you insist.” He unbuttoned his pants as Jack knelt down in front of him and started sucking him off. 

Around 5 minutes later, a couple walked in the theater and Atlas pushed Jack’s head down causing him to choke. 

Atlas whispered, “Keep it down, kid. There’s other folks here now.”

Jack did his best to be quiet as Atlas acted casually. The couple sat down near the front thankfully, so they were out of sight. Jack managed to get Atlas to finish into his mouth, then sat back down in his seat. Atlas wasn’t done, as he reached over to Jack and undid his pants and started jacking him off. Jack was bad at keeping quiet when it came to being the receiver unlike Atlas. He had to hold his hand over his mouth the entire time and he still managed to make some noises, trying to smother them the best he could. Jack came quickly due to the risk of the situation making him more excited than normal. After their secret session, Atlas suggested they bailed out on the movie. Jack didn’t mind since he didn’t even understand the plot so they left the theater. As they were just exiting the entrance, they ran into some of Atlas’s acquaintances. Two men, one of them smirking at them.

“So this is your little pet, Atlas..”

Atlas gave him a look of disgust, “Keep walkin’. I’ll deal with ya later.”

“Awh but I’d like to meet this little lover-boy of yours. He’s cute.”

Jack was about to say something but the other guy spoke instead, “No wonder everyone’s talking about him. Jack was it?”

Atlas put a hand on Jack’s shoulder to keep him from saying anything, “Listen, if ya don’t back off I’ll make yer lives pure hell. Ya wouldn’t want the lass knowin’ about yer gambling problem now, would ya?” He looked towards the other male, “Or about those late night whores?”

They both were alarmed and the first one spoke again, “Jeez Atlas, take a joke. Afterall, everyone already knows. You know that rumors spread like wildfire. Especially in a closed-in city like Rapture. But y’know, have fun with your pet, now. We’ll be on our way.” He gestured while they both began walking past them.

Jack was still looking at Atlas, “What’d they mean by all that?”

“I’ll tell ya when we get home…”

Jack didn’t want to return to the apartment, he was having too much fun being away from it. But he figured Atlas’s mood had switched and it was best to keep a low profile. Upsetting Atlas was never a battle he wanted to fight in. 

At the apartment Atlas sat Jack on the couch and spoke in a serious tone, 

“I’ve been keepin’ ya in the apartment a lot because of the public. The first time I was seen with you people started talkin’.”

“Well probably because you’re making me wear a collar everywhere.” 

Jack shouldn’t have said that.

But Atlas didn’t seem to care, “I know, I know. But you look so precious in it.” Atlas reached to the collar and held the pendent in his hand for a moment before letting his hand fall back to his side again,

“Anyways, it wouldn’t have mattered anyways. People run their mouths too much, and I know people have seen me and you together goin’ into the apartment. It’s just paparazzi. Nothin’ to worry about.”

“It seems to bother you though. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No it’s fine. People will find out eventually so it doesn’t matter. It’s just the timin’ is all.”

“Ah.. I see..”

Atlas slapped his thighs before standing up, “Well, no matter. How about a game of pool?”

“Actually Atlas, I’m exhausted. Could we watch television together? It’ll be like we’re at the theater again.”

“I suppose so. I’ll get a drink first and have a smoke, I’ll do it out in the garden though.”

“Thank you.”

Jack waited for Atlas to return, almost dozing off on the couch. Atlas came downstairs with a glass of gin and set it on the table, and spoke with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, 

“I’ll only be a bit longer, dear.”

Jack hummed in response and closed his eyes as he waited another five minutes. Atlas came back and Jack was almost asleep, fluttering his eyes open as Atlas took a seat next to him. 

“Do you want to take a nap? I can leave you alone if ya want--”

Jack immediately perked up, “I’m not tired!”

Atlas chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

“Yer a cute one. Rest up though, would ya kindly?” He petted Jack’s hair soothingly while smiling at him sweetly. 

Jack tried to deny his tiredness again but yawned, closing his eyes and resting his head against Atlas’s chest, falling asleep. Atlas let him lie there for quite some time, then slowly got up to do some other things. An hour or so later he came back before Jack awoke, with papers in hand that had to do with the medical field. Jack woke up in the middle of Atlas’s reading session and leaned over to see what he was reading.

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing..”

“Mhm. It’s interestin’ to see what kind of surgeries n’ all are being invented as we speak. I like to keep up with it all.”

Jack lied down, resting his head on Atlas’s thigh, watching him read. He stared at Atlas’s eyes as they scanned the paper, his crystal blue eyes intently taking in all the information. Jack admired him for his intelligence, along with everything else about him. However, he thought about how he’d never be as smart as him. Maybe Atlas should be with someone better than him… Jack was pretty ordinary; totally not on the same level as Atlas. At least in his point of view. He felt quite inferior.

“Atlas,” Jack began, “How come you like me? I’m so boring and ordinary… Wouldn’t you want to be with someone smarter and better looking?”

Atlas’s eyes stopped in their tracks, then directed down into Jack’s brown eyes with a look of concern.

“Why’d ya go on and say somethin’ like that? Did something happen?”

“No.. It’s just.. I’m not like you at all. I’m much more, well, subordinate.” 

Atlas said the papers aside and got Jack to sit up and face him, then held Jack’s face, 

“Boyo, yer the most stunnin’ person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. It doesn’t matter what ya think of yerself when it comes to how I feel about ya.” He caressed Jack’s face with one hand, “I wouldn’t want anyone else.” Atlas slowly took his hands off of Jack’s cheeks. 

Jack started to tear up and Atlas immediately panicked, “D-don’t cry! Did I say somethin’ wrong?”

Jack shook his head and smiled while tears rolled down his cheeks, “No you’re fine. It’s just, I’ve never meant this much to anyone in my life.”

Atlas wiped the tears away, “Oh boyo, yer deserving of so much more.” 

Jack held onto Atlas’s wrist gently, “So are you, Atlas.”

“Even if ya believe that, I’m not movin’ on from ya. Trust me.”

Jack lied his head on Atlas’s chest like before, snuggling his face into the shirt fabric. Atlas was so warm as usual. He didn’t want to move from this spot, instead just wanted to be there forever, feeling comforted and protected. Being loved is what he wanted most out of life, and here he found it. 

Atlas was the one who ended up falling asleep this time. Jack wasn’t sure what to do. He just lied in his arms and waited for him to awake. But after about an hour Jack got bored since he couldn’t fall back asleep, so he went upstairs to have some fun with himself. Atlas on the other hand ended up waking up when Jack got up, but kept his eyes closed until Jack got up the stairs. Once he was out of sight Atlas got up and went into the secret security room he kept hidden from Jack. He knew that Jack didn’t have much to do at the apartment so he’d resort to masturbating. And sometimes Atlas just wanted to watch. 

Jack went up to the bedroom and locked both doors, then went to work on the bed. He slipped his pants off and started touching himself. Starting at his dick, with one hand he slowly rubbed the shaft and covered his mouth with his other hand as he usually did. That didn’t stop him from moaning out Atlas’s name and whimpering from the soft touches. He wanted to try something new though, something that even Atlas hasn’t done to him yet. He stopped touching his member and put a finger in his mouth, then went down past his dick and put one finger inside himself. He yelped at first, not expecting the feeling that came with it. It hurt a bit, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He slid another in, and soon there were three fingers inside.

Atlas watched the screen in amusement, especially when he started going in and out and whispering ‘Atlas’ to himself, begging to be fucked.

Atlas watched and considered going up there to fulfill Jack’s wish but stopped himself. He figured he’d wait it out. After all Jack was his now and he could take as much time as he wanted. He didn’t want to, but it’d be better to wait until his business with Ryan was over with. Maybe he should lie low for awhile in general. Especially with the suspicion everyone has in Rapture about Jack. He wouldn’t want the plan to backfire somehow. Lie low. That’s what he would make sure to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Cohen/Jack chapter

He went through with it. He was spending less time with Jack. This left feeling Jack feel like he had done something wrong to upset Atlas. Yet one day Atlas told him he’d have someone visit Jack to watch over him since he understood that Jack couldn’t spend so much time alone. Jack was appreciative at the thought that Atlas hasn’t totally abandoned him and didn’t seem mad at him, yet still upset that he couldn’t take the time off to be with him himself. But Atlas still cared at least, and he even mentioned to ‘call me if something happens’, which gave Jack slight worry. Who was even going to watch him? Was it Johnny? He wouldn’t mind that. Johnny was kind. But if it was someone he didn’t know then he wasn’t sure how he’d react. But as Atlas left he let Jack know that the man was an artist, so Jack had an idea of what they’d talk about and hopefully have in common, seeing as Jack loved listening to music and looking at art. However one thing put him more on edge, the fact that Atlas said he was affiliated with Andrew Ryan, which was actually why he let him watch over Jack. More of a way to win the counsel over for who knows what. 

The front door opened, and someone came through. Jack entered the main room and welcomed the man with a shy “hello sir”. The man chuckled,

“What an attractive young lad. My name is Sander Cohen. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“I’m Jack, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Cohen.”

“Atlas said you were polite. But call me as you wish, Little Moth.” 

Jack was a bit confused but continued, “I’ll stick to Mr. Cohen if that’s alright.” 

Cohen approved and let Jack show him around. Once they got to the bedroom Cohen started flirting with Jack to get him riled up,

“So, this is where you have your fun, is it not?”

Jack stuttered, “W-what do you mean?”

“I think you know what I mean, Little Moth. But I’m only teasing.”

“Ah.. Right. Well, uh, here we have the record collection.” Jack walked over to the record player, “Do you enjoy music?”

“Of course, I appreciate all forms of art.” Cohen stared at Jack longingly when he wasn’t looking. 

“Should I put something on? Atlas owns just about everything..”

“Absolutely, anything you’d like.”

Jack reached up to get a certain vinyl and Cohen grabbed a hold of his hips to keep him steady, and Jack flinched but got the record. Jack turned to Cohen shyly and whispered an unsure ‘thanks’ before putting the record on the player and adjusted the needle. Jack tried to make conversation to keep the silence from making him seem even more awkward,

“I wish Atlas kept another record player downstairs. Sometimes it’s inconvenient to have music only in here. I’d like to enjoy it in a bigger space.”

“Well at my living place I have a record player in the middle of a ballroom for all to hear. It’s quite outstanding.” Cohen bragged.

“Really? That’s amazing. It must be nice for parties.”

“Does Atlas ever invite anyone over?”

“No.. I’m usually alone all day and just wait for him to come back every evening.”

“It must be lonely. Do you feel deprived?” Cohen asked eagerly.

“Well, if I were to be honest, yeah.. I never have conversations with anyone anymore.” Jack didn’t want to admit it but even now he enjoyed the bittersweet conversation of anyone, even a stranger.

“That’s a terrible shame. You deserve much more…”

Jack wasn’t sure what to reply with, but tried his best to be positive, “Atlas has done so much for me, it’s quite minimal after all he’s done.”

“What has he done that allows the deprivation of human contact?”

“I--...” Jack really didn’t know how to reply to that. Jack tried again, “He let me into his home and takes care of me.. It’s the least I can owe him.”

“I must admit I disagree. I would let you into my home as well, and take care of you, and still allow you the bare minimum of social interaction. I’d let you do as you wish.”

“That’s kind of you.. But I’ve already made a contract with Atlas.”

“A contract? Well that’s even more inhumane.”

“Well…”

“My Little Moth, I’d give you the world if you were to be mine.”

“May I ask why you call me that?”

“But of course,” Cohen spoke calmly and seductively towards Jack, “It’s because you seem so fragile, so underestimated... I can see it in your eyes, on your skin... You’re such a beautiful work of art made by Mother Nature herself. You’re something that should properly be protected and cared for.”

“Wow.. That’s uhm.. Poetic.”

“Favor it, do you? Does Atlas write you poems?”

“N-no… Why do you seem so interested in him?”

Cohen chuckled, “You misread me, I’m not interested in him. I’m interested in you.”

“O-oh.. But we just met.” Jack tried to direct the conversation elsewhere. He didn’t like where it was going. Especially the way he talked about Atlas.

“Some call it ‘love at first sight’. Do you believe in that?”

Jack instantly thought of his and Atlas’s meeting. The second he looked into those vivid blue eyes, it just clicked for him. And he believed Atlas felt it too. He didn’t know Atlas at all besides what he heard from other people, yet he accepted his invite inside his house and took a job that he didn’t even know of the details. It was like he was dumbfounded by Atlas’s presence in his pitiful life, so much that it didn’t matter what would happen as long as he stayed by his side.   
He still felt like that.

Cohen tilted his head, watching Jack’s eyes which were directed elsewhere as he thought about Atlas. Cohen noticed his deep thought and spoke again to snap him out of it, 

“I presume that’s a ‘yes’... You must know how I feel then.” Cohen stepped towards Jack’s side and brushed his cheek with one finger lightly. 

Jack stood still, not knowing what to do or how to handle the growing physical situation. Cohen took Jack’s stillness as consent, pulling down the neck of his sweater to reveal skin,

“Don’t worry, Little Moth, I won’t bruise you too much.” Cohen put his lips to Jack’s shoulder, biting his skin lightly and then harder. 

Jack didn’t move, but he slightly gritted his teeth from the slight pain. Jack wasn’t enjoying this. Especially the killing silence due to the stopped record waiting to be flipped to the other side. Jack swallowed as he listened to the static, which was the only thing he could hear besides the sounds of Cohen biting his skin. Cohen worked his way up to Jack’s neck, kissing and sucking and nipping. He whispered into Jack’s ear which gave him the chills,

“You can pretend I’m your dearest Atlas…”

This sentence infuriated Jack, and he suddenly gained his composure and pushed Cohen away from him with a raised voice,

“You could never be Atlas. I could never imagine anyone touching me the way Atlas does. It’s not right! It doesn’t feel right!”

“Now now, Little Moth, don’t get upset…”

“I’m calling Atlas…” 

Cohen put a shoulder on him to stop him, then pushed him against a wall, “Atlas doesn’t love you. Don’t you see? Atlas only uses people for his own gain. Me, Little Moth, I would never hurt you.”

“Say that to the marks on my shoulder.” He pushed Cohen off of him and gave him a warning, “I’d leave before Atlas comes.”

Cohen backed off, “Fine. But once you find out about him, you’ll know where to find me.” He walked out of the room, leaving the apartment. 

Jack put a hand on his neck, feeling the skin where the bitemarks were left. He wondered if he should still call Atlas, or if he should just wait till he returned home. Jack sighed, and decided to take a bath to think things over.


	10. Chapter 10

He ended up waiting. Atlas was gone for so long and he thought about changing his mind and calling anyways but managed to suppress the urge. It killed him to think about Atlas’s reaction to the marks and hearing what Cohen did. Would he be upset with him? He did let Cohen leave the marks… He didn’t know what to do though, he was frozen in place. Surely it wasn’t his fault. He hoped.

When Atlas returned home Jack ran up to him and leaped at him and brought him into a bear hug. 

“Woah there, lad. What’s the big welcoming for?” Atlas asked, shocked but glad.

“I love you… So… So much. I really love you Atlas.”

“I love ya too, kid.” Jack let go and then Atlas looked at him concerned, “Are ya okay?”

Jack said yes and hugged him once more. 

Atlas patted him on the back, “I’m guessing ya really want attention.”

“Maybe just a little.”

Atlas chuckled, “Well what’d ya like to do?”

“Anything is fine. As long as we can do it together.”

“Well we can decide upstairs. I need to clean up, I’ve been out all day.”

Jack nodded and they went to the bedroom. Atlas got cleaned up while Jack sat on the bed staring at his feet that were flat on the floor.

When Atlas got dressed, he talked to Jack, “Are ya sure yer okay?”

“Yeah I’m, just thinking about things.”

“Hmm.. Well think no longer. I think I’ve figured out what we could do.”

Atlas went over to the record player, noticing a record already in place. He flipped it over and put the needle back on it. He went over to Jack, extending a hand. Jack took it and was lifted up easily by Atlas. Atlas brought him over to the near-center of the room close to the backside of the fireplace. He intertwined his fingers with Jack’s with one hand and with the other he held onto Jack’s waist. He started moving slowly, guiding Jack along to the sound of the music. Jack was a bit clumsy but soon got the hang of it. Atlas closed his eyes and danced so naturally. Jack was amazed as always. Atlas moved him closer so their chests were almost touching. Jack rested his head against Atlas’s shoulder. They moved side to side for the entire song. Just silently moving along to the beat and enjoying the presence of one another. When a slightly more upbeat song came on, Atlas opened his eyes and pulled away, still holding onto Jack’s hand. Atlas lifted Jack’s hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss, before calling him ‘madam’ which caused Jack to chuckle. 

“Care to dance with me, love?”

“Absolutely.”

They danced in a similar way as before, but faster. Atlas swirled him around as well, then bringing him in close. They moved like they’ve done this a million times before, mostly because Atlas was so well at guiding Jack. It felt like the movies, where you’d see a couple dancing romantically like the world around them didn’t exist. It surely felt that way as well.

The song got calmer at the end, leading to Atlas holding onto Jack again, but this time sliding his hands into Jack’s back pockets. Jack held his arms around Atlas’s neck, both of them making eye contact while smiling gently towards each other. Atlas leaned in slowly for a kiss, and Jack obliged. It was a romantic kiss, and Atlas kept going, soon kissing Jack over and over which turned into making out. Atlas put his hands around Jack’s love handles and led him to the bed, softly pushing him onto it and continuing to kiss him. He went down, sliding Jack’s shirt up while kissing up his stomach and chest. He took off the sweater while Jack let him. Atlas was about to say something endearing until he saw the marks left on Jack.   
Jack had totally forgotten since he was so caught up in the moment.

“Atlas I--”

“Who did this.”

“It was Cohen but it was my fault I--”

“That fuckin’ bastard. I knew he was just another fuckin’ freak. Why didn’t ya call me? I told ya to call me if anything happened.”

“I was going to. I couldn’t move. I was…” Jack trailed off, not able to describe his own feelings from earlier.

“Did he do anything else? Did he…”

“No, no. I didn’t let him go that far. I managed to push him off and told him to leave.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing… Nothing meaningful at least. Atlas, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, boyo. I can’t have anyone touchin’ ya like yer meant for them. ‘Cause yer not. They can’t just…” Atlas stopped for a moment, “Yer mine. No one else’s.” He touched Jack’s collar and kissed him. 

When Atlas pulled away Jack spoke, “Atlas… I won’t let it happen again.”

“Yer innocent, boyo. Ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong.” Atlas moved off of him, sitting on the other side of the bed, “Don’t worry, once those marks heal I’ll make sure to make my own.”

Jack took that as a sign to put his sweater back on.

“Would ya like to dance some more?” Atlas offered.

“Sure.”


	11. Chapter 11

Days went by and Jack has realized he’s been with Atlas for quite a bit now. He wouldn’t want it any other way though. He’s gotten really accustomed to being Atlas’s pet. He started to adore the pet names that were given to him by Atlas such as ‘kitten’, ‘sweetheart’, and occasionally even ‘princess’. However Jack’s favorites were still along the lines of ‘pretty boy’ and the like. 

Atlas stayed today, mostly catching up with the published medical papers he always read. Jack wondered if he ever got past the thing with Andrew Ryan. Johnny hasn’t contacted Jack since and vice versa. Jack didn’t want to be caught by Atlas talking to him, since he wasn’t sure how he’d react. But Atlas didn’t seem much different than before; sweet but a bit intimidating at times.

Jack sat on the floor with his head against Atlas’s leg, looking up at him. He really was getting into this pet role without Atlas even telling him to. Jack whined,

“Atlasssss… I want attention.”

He was also getting less formal and more whiny.

Atlas glanced at him and continued reading, paying him no attention.

Jack sighed and went upstairs. He looked around for something to do and then his eyes locked onto the closet. He searched through the clothes and pulled out one of the pink sweaters that Atlas had gotten him when they first got together. He hasn’t worn any of them yet. He decided to take off his shirt and slip on the sweater. It was incredibly fuzzy and soft to the touch. He kinda regretted not wearing it sooner. Jack went over to the mirror in the bathroom to see how he looked in it, and adjusted his collar.

“This ought to get his attention.” Jack said to himself confidently. 

He just wanted Atlas’s attention per usual. It’s all he had. And right now he wanted his touch.

Jack went downstairs and sat back down in front of Atlas, hands on the couch, waiting for Atlas to glance away from the papers and to lay his eyes on Jack. But Atlas still paid him no attention.  
Jack continued to whine and Atlas didn’t even say anything. Jack was upset but determined. He slipped his way under Atlas’s papers and started to undo the buttons on Atlas’s trousers. 

“Hey, kid, whaddya doin?” He lifted the papers up and looked at Jack who was touch-starved. 

Jack stopped and looked up at him, “You wouldn’t pay me attention so…”

Atlas sighed, but then noticed the sweater that Jack was wearing,

“You tryin’ to impress me, eh?”

“Maybe..”

Atlas set down the papers and patted his lap for Jack to sit on. Jack answered the command and climbed on top of his lap. Atlas held onto Jack’s hips, 

“Yer quite the persistent one, aintcha boyo?” 

Jack moved his hips a bit purposely to excite Atlas, “You made me act this way.”

“Have I now? Maybe I should just…” He slid his hands to Jack’s ass and started squeezing gently, “Make it worse…”

Jack put a hand on Atlas’s arm, “I’ll do the usual blowjob if you jerk me off.”

“I have a feelin’ you’d give me one anyways, considering how eager ya were to get into my pants.”

Jack blushed, “I was just teasing..”

“I was thinkin’ we did it for real this time.”

“What do you mean?”

“A proper fuck. It’s about time dontcha think?”

Jack forgot that was even an option. He’s never done it before but he wanted to, badly.

“Please. I want you..” 

“Then let’s do it.” 

Atlas carried Jack up to the bedroom and immediately went down on him. Touching, tasting, feeling; Atlas did it all while Jack lied on the bed grasping at the sheets. They hadn’t even gotten to the actual sex and Jack was already moaning with pleasure and begging for more. Atlas teased him by caressing Jack’s inner thigh,

“Do ya want it?”

“Yes…” Jack said softly.

“Beg for it, pet.”

“Atlas, please..”

“Call me your master.”

Jack hesitated, “...Master.”

“Now what is it that ya want?”

“Please fuck me.”

Atlas had fun toying with him, touching his body ever so lightly, just enough to make him shiver. But he wanted to do something else besides teasing him with his hands.

Atlas leaned over and opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a box. Jack sat up curiously. The box was new, the few times he looked in the drawer it was never there. Atlas must have just put it there recently. Atlas pulled out some thin rope and told Jack to lie down then tied his hands to the bed, right above his head. 

Jack spoke nervously, “I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing, Atlas…”

“Of course.. What? Do I look like the innocent type?”

“Well, I guess not.”

“Stay still for me now, dear.” 

Atlas pulled out a small cordless vibrator and clicked it on, then gracing it slowly across Jack’s inner thigh, going close to his crotch. Jack immediately closed his legs out of instinct and Atlas held his leg to the side, forcing them apart. 

“I said stay still…” Atlas said with a serious tone in his voice.

Jack got a bit fearful but excited. He loved when Atlas took charge in their relationship. He was so… Dominant. The fear just made Jack want him to go further. 

Atlas got lubricant out and coated the vibrator in it, and slowly slipping it into Jack. Jack flinched again and wanted to close his legs. Once he eased it felt amazing, making him whimper. Atlas kept it there and pulled the sweater he was still wearing down a bit and started to kiss Jack again. Nipping at his neck, whispering,

“I’m the only one allowed to mark ya. The only one to make ya feel this way…”

Jack nodded quickly, wanting Atlas to get on with it. 

“Give it to me, Atlas. Please?”

“Be patient. Take it all in.”

If Jack were to be honest, he didn’t want to take it in. He just wanted to be fucked already and Atlas teasing him was just driving him insane. To make it worse, Atlas lowered himself to Jack’s cock and started sucking him off for the first time. Jack felt like he was going to cum any second now, the thought of Atlas going down to his level was strangely hot. He still was in control but at the same time to Jack it felt like he was showing some kind of submission, which he probably associated it with that because it was usually Jack giving the blowjobs while Atlas gripped his hair and forced him down. Atlas very gently graced his teeth against Jack’s shaft and it reminded him that Atlas really was the dominant one. Atlas surprisingly better at this than Jack, even though he was pretty sure he never took part in such an act. 

Jack was super close to orgasming so Atlas stopped, and took the vibrator out. Jack eased his composure and gave a sigh of relief. Atlas put the vibrator aside and moved his hand underneath Jack to give his ass a squeeze. 

“Oh boyo, ya look so good like this.”

“Please fuck me, Master.”

Atlas smirked, “Yer quite the slut for me, aren’t ya?”

Jack nodded again, trying to submit as much so Atlas would allow him to orgasm already. He wanted to just command him too but he knew Atlas wasn’t the type to allow that, he’d just make Jack wait longer.

Atlas undid his fly and pulled his dick out, holding it in his hand and jacking off a bit, grabbing the lubricant and rubbing it on there. Atlas held one hand on Jack’s thigh as he slid his cock inside him, making Jack bite his tongue and tighten his fists that still hung above his head. Atlas went slow to let Jack get used to his size. Jack clenched his eyes shut as Atlas moved inside of him. Jack bucked his hips up to meet Atlas’s movements, and Atlas just let him move along to his rhythm.

It wasn’t even five minutes into the session and Jack was already on the edge, begging for Atlas to let him finish. Atlas was irritated since they had just started and gave him the command, 

“Would ya kindly wait for me?”

Jack’s body immediately calmed down, Jack didn’t even know how he did it. Maybe he was so used to following orders that his body just knew by now to listen. 

Atlas both degraded him and complimented him in a weird mixture that somehow fit, going from things such as ‘you’re such a whore’ to ‘what a gorgeous pet’. It confused Jack but it made him feel hot. Especially Atlas’s accent, it pleased him extremely along with his cologne which was always an instant turn-on. When they weren’t having sex his accent was just plain adorable to him. But the cologne he wore, god, it smelled amazing. Especially mixed with Atlas’s natural scent when he didn’t smoke or drink. It was hard to describe but it was refreshing and intimate. It wasn’t that strong but when he was close enough it was amazing. It was lavish, just like Atlas’s aesthetic. It was mainly a citrus smell, along with a green, woodsy, and floral splash to it. It was probably expensive, just like most of what Atlas owned. 

Atlas lifted Jack’s chin up while thrusting into him, “Are ya okay, boyo?”

“Yeah I’m fine.. Keep going, please.”

“Will do.”  
Atlas got harder with his movements, and Jack’s arms were falling asleep, but the rest of his body was now alert. Atlas seemed to sense his discomfort so he stopped and untied him.

“Thank you, sir.”

Atlas smiled at him and continued, Jack reaching up and wrapping his arms around him. Atlas hit a spot that made Jack moan aloud, and caused him to curl his fingers, carving scratches into Atlas’s back. Jack immediately apologized to Atlas but Atlas didn’t even seem to notice. He must have liked it, because Atlas got closer to him so Jack had more space to leave scratch marks all over him. Jack continued this, and Atlas continued smacking into him, going harder until he was about to orgasm, which made Jack’s body go back into overdrive. They ended up cumming at the same time, Atlas groaning as Jack yelped, then moaned out Atlas’s name over and over. Atlas slid out of him, still breathing heavily. Jack looked towards him, also breathing in a rhythmic way. Jack slowly closed his eyes,

“Thank you, sir…”

“You can drop the formalities for now, kid.”

“Thanks, Atlas.”

“For what? Fucking ya in the ass?” He laughed, “You’re a mess, kid. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Atlas got off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up the vibrator and wash his hands off, then started the bath water and added the bubbles. Jack could hardly get up off the bed, but managed to get up and walk into the restroom where Atlas was undressing. Even though they just had sex, he didn’t ever take his clothes off. So this was the first time Jack saw him completely nude. Atlas told him to undress as well so he did, along with taking off the collar which he only took off for baths and sleeping. Atlas got into the bathtub and gestured for Jack to join him, so Jack got in and almost slipped, but Atlas caught him, chuckling and calling him a ‘graceful work of art’ in a joking, sarcastic tone. Jack laughed and cuddled up to him. 

“Turn off the faucet first would ya?”

“Yeah sure thing.” Jack reached to turn off the faucet and then Atlas immediately pulled him back in his embrace. 

Jack smiled and closed his eyes, then felt water splash onto his head, as Atlas started to rinse his hair and then added shampoo, slowly massaging it and playing with his brown hair. He spiked his hair up and Jack opened one eye,

“What are you doing?”

“Oh nothin’.” 

Atlas continued to give him ridiculous hairstyles and Jack moved over and splashed him playfully. 

“Oh ya want to start that game now? Alright.” Atlas splashed him back and Jack closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands,

“No stop!” Jack laughed. 

Atlas got another cup of water and poured it on Jack’s head, then went back to scrubbing his head. Jack kept his eyes closed and let Atlas finish washing him off. Atlas did his own hair and Jack went over to the other side of the tub so he could face Atlas and watch him. 

“What? Is this entertainin’ for ya?”

“Just a little.”

“Weird kid.”

Jack lifted his foot up to Atlas’s face and booped Atlas’s nose with his toe. Atlas glared at him and Jack smiled shyly, slowly putting his foot back down. Atlas finished washing his dark hair and then grabbed one of Jack’s legs and started ticking his foot.

Jack couldn’t stop laughing, “Atlas! Stop!”

“Oh what was that? Can’t hear ya!”

“Atlas!” 

Atlas went on for a few more seconds and stopped, smiling back at Jack while Jack kept giggling. Jack slid down into the bath, making bubbles with his mouth, and Atlas just looked at him and shook his head jokingly judging him. 

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the moment. Atlas ended up getting out first which led to Jack following him out. They got dressed for bed and brushed their teeth together, joking even more, such as Atlas splashing water from the sink at Jack and Jack poking his shoulder and acting like he didn’t do it. They went to bed together, cracking more jokes and then talking about how much they enjoyed being together and how grateful they were for the other. Jack was still half asleep while Atlas hummed a song to him. Jack ended up passing out first due to this, holding onto Atlas’s hand as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Eventually Atlas fell asleep too, holding onto Jack from behind, spooning him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter

The next week became exhausting for Atlas, as he had more work to do and dealing with Jack’s new sex obsession. The boy was out-of-control horny and begged Atlas every evening for Atlas to fuck him. Atlas couldn’t resist most of the time until the weekend came and Jack asked him about three times a day. Atlas eventually told him that he needed to calm down, and to just pleasure himself upstairs with the vibrator. Jack tried protesting but realized how tired Atlas was from the tough week he had and left him alone. 

As Atlas sat alone on the couch reading his papers, the radio static hissed and Johnny was on the other line asking for him to pick it up. He spoke intently, calling out Atlas’s name and cursing every few seconds Atlas didn’t answer. Atlas sighed and grabbed the radio and pressed the button and spoke, 

“What is it Johnny?”

“It’s about Ryan.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the non-con chapter

Atlas left in a hurry that day and didn’t come back till later. It wasn’t unusual for Atlas to be gone, but to randomly get up and leave on a day off? That was peculiar. So once he arrived home Jack was ready to ask what was wrong, however the minute Atlas stormed through the door he radiated anger. Before Jack could even mutter a question, Atlas went over to the bookshelves by the front door and pulled books off, throwing them and ripping the pages inside of them. Jack stood there frightened as a book flew past him. He wasn’t sure what to do. Atlas got frustrated a bit frequently but never this bad. Atlas was yelling and cursing but Jack couldn't understand him since he was speaking in what must have been Gaelic. Atlas quickly switched back to English, however his accent seemed thicker than usual.

“Ah fuck! Fuck it all!” Atlas shouted.

Jack took a deep breath and tried to reason with him, “Atlas, I think you should--”

“What? Calm down? It’s your father’s fuckin’ fault in the first place.”

Jack looked at him confused, “What does my father have to do with anything? Atlas what the fuck are you going on about?”

“Oh, that’s right. You’re too oblivious to ever notice anythin’ that’s goin’ on. Well here’s a news flash, kiddo, yer actual dad is the dictator of Rapture. And that bastard didn’t fuckin’ fall for my plan because he doesn’t give a shit about a lazy whore that represents his suicidal mother.”

“Atlas, you’ve had too much too drink, my parents are--”

Atlas laughed, “I wish I was drunk right now so it’d keep me from strangling yer pretty little neck… Ya can’t even recall a single memory from yer fucked up childhood. Doesn’t that seem a bit odd? That you can’t even remember anythin’ before Rapture? Or how about us meetin’? Ya think that’s just some kind of coincidence? Fuckin’ wake up!”

Atlas threw a hardback book at Jack’s head and he immediately brought a hand up to his skull out of pain.

Atlas continued, “I knew who ya were before ya even knew me, kid. I used you. Yet ya still can’t fuckin’ see that, can ya? I thought Ryan would let me onto the council if I blackmailed him by usin’ his son as a leverage. But he doesn’t care. Why would he? Ya mean nothin’ to him. Afterall you were supposed to be an abortion anyways. It’s not like you’ve achieved anything either! I mean come on, does being a personal sex slave for a stranger sound like an actual job to ya? If being a whore was a real job then maybe yer mom wouldn’t have killed herself. Maybe that’s why Cohen fancied ya so much, ‘cause yer a cheap slut that’ll suck cock without any pay. Worse than an actual prostitute if ya ask me.”

Jack was staring at the floor trying to make sense of it all. Was Atlas really fucking serious right now? Jack didn’t want to face it. He wanted to go back to yesterday. A week ago. Or back to before he even met Atlas. Right now he couldn’t stand facing him. He wasn’t sure if he really felt it but Jack seemed to reflect Atlas’s anger and seemed hateful towards Atlas. He silently clenched his fists as Atlas continued,

“You must enjoy this too, dontcha? Disgustin’ freak…” 

Jack stayed still as Atlas got close to him, 

“Aren’t ya goin’ to say anythin’? Defend yerself? Or are ya really just gettin’ a mental jerk-off from hearin’ me insult ya?”

Jack had enough and pushed him away,

“Atlas you’re taking this way too fucking far. If you really hate me so much then why don’t I just leave? Is that what you want? Because I can leave right now if you want!” Jack was walked towards the door and Atlas grabbed his wrist, wrenching him back so hard that he fell to the floor.

“We have a contract.” Atlas stated darkly.

Atlas grabbed Jack by his shirt and threw a fist across his face, 

“Yell at me again! Disobey me!”

Jack was frozen still, taking in the pain that came moments after the strike, like a photograph slowly processing in a darkroom. He gritted his teeth, not speaking, just focusing on the sting on his cheek. Atlas screamed at him again, 

“Go on! Say something!”

Jack just stared at him angrily, knowing that yelling back could get him into worse trouble. Atlas didn’t give a shit either way, he was going to punish Jack anyways to let out his frustration. Atlas put his hands around Jack’s neck and started pressing down. Jack’s eyes widened and his hands gripped Atlas’s wrists, trying to remove them from his throat. It was useless, so Jack looked around and grabbed a hold of one the books on the floor and slapped Atlas across the face with it with what little strength he had. Atlas let go out of instinct and Jack choked, quickly trying to gain his composure to push Atlas off of him. As soon as he was free he ran towards the door. Atlas was faster than him and pushed him against the wall, covering his mouth with one hand and the other pushing into Jack’s shoulder to keep him pinned. Atlas smirked, 

“Can’t run now, can ya little rabbit?”

Jack was going to kick at him but Atlas’s hand that was on his mouth moved down to Jack’s crotch and Jack instantly felt weak. He hated himself so much for being weak due to lust. Atlas was right. But he didn’t actually want it when Atlas started biting him. He didn’t want it when Atlas started kissing him with cigarette-stained lips. He didn’t want it when Atlas degraded him and put his hands down his pants. He absolutely did not fucking want it when Atlas started fucking him against the wall. But Atlas kept insisting that he wanted it. That he needed it. That he was nothing without his lust. He didn’t want to believe Atlas’s words.

‘You’re only meaningful when you’re being fucked’ Atlas told him. 

And yet he believed that last part.


	14. Chapter 14

When Atlas was done with him, he left the apartment. He left Jack alone as he cried on the floor. He didn’t understand what he did wrong. Everything was so damn well before. They were almost perfect. At least to Jack, it sure felt like perfection. Especially compared to now. Jack cried at the thought that he still loved Atlas after it all. Despite wanting to throw up his guts, scrub his skin till it was red, and cry himself to sleep, he still wanted Atlas to be with him as he slept and to be there when he woke up. He still wanted to feel his touch and smell his scent. After the curses, insults, and yelling he still wanted to hear his melodic voice against his ear. Jack didn’t know what to do. Who to reach out to. Besides Atlas he only knew one person and now he knew that he couldn’t even trust Johnny either. There was nowhere left to turn. 

Jack sat on the floor for hours, both anxiously hoping Atlas would never return yet anticipated for him to come back. Maybe he should leave. He could run away to the surface and completely ditch the contract. Atlas couldn’t control him if he couldn’t find him. He hesitated, but ripped the collar off and decided it would be better if he just never came back. He left the apartment and started finding his way around Rapture back to the bathysphere. He kept telling himself that it was the best option for him. To leave and forget about Rapture entirely if possible. But he kept on having other thoughts at the back of his mind telling him to turn back. It was too late though, he made up his mind already.

On his way, he almost ran into someone due to his rush. It was Andrew Ryan. 

Jack looked up at him and back at the floor.

“Sorry sir.” he said, wanting to get away as fast as possible. 

“You’re the kid that Atlas accused of being my child, are you not?”

Jack was still looking away, “Yes… I’m sorry but I need to go.”

Ryan stopped him with the cane he was holding, “You’re leaving, correct?”

“Yes, sir. Rapture just isn’t meant for me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. It’s due to Atlas though, isn’t it? He told you about what happened.”

Jack didn’t say anything, which made Ryan assume that he was correct. Jack expected another invasive question but was met with something completely out of the blue, 

“Look, Atlas may have told you things about me but not all of them are true. I’m not as cruel as he says… I won’t offer you any fatherly affection but I will offer you a job. Work for me if you’d like. It’d be the best way to get after Atlas, and the best way I can steer him away from trying to pull another revolting trick like that again. It’s up to you. It’s not like I’ll lose anything either way.”

Jack wasn’t sure what to say.

Ryan continued, “You’d get your own ‘revenge’ on Atlas as well.”

“I don’t want revenge. I just want to deal with him anymore. I’m sorry, sir.” 

“Suit yourself. Good luck up there.” He started walking away.

Jack quickly started having second thoughts, 

“Wait!” Jack called out.

Ryan stopped in his tracks.

“I changed my mind.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ryan had accepted him into his workforce. Jack ended up working a regular job as an accountant, ironically. Before he said he never wanted a job like that but here he was counting up numbers in an empty room and keeping files neatly accounted for. Jack sighed. He was surprisingly fast at his job so he had a lot of freetime of just sitting around. He waited an hour before taking a lunch break. He wasn’t hungry but he could settle for some coffee. While on his way to a coffee shop he noticed Johnny walking around. Johnny glanced back at him and Jack tried to look away and act like he didn’t know him. Johnny didn’t take that as a sign to walk away but to walk up to Jack. 

“Jack! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Atlas said that you ran away after what he told you. Look, we’re sorry for keeping it away from you but--”

“But what? So you just decided to let Atlas use me for politics? It may not be clear for you two but I’m a fucking human being. I’m not coming back. And I never want to see Atlas’s face ever again. Ever. Now I suggest you do the same and find some other ‘leverage’ to use for whatever the fuck it is that’s so important to you that’d allow for fucking slavery.”

“I’m not sure what Atlas did to you but do you really think I’d do something like that? We’re colleagues but I’m nothing like him. And he’s been worried sick about you.”

Jack laughed, “Yeah, ‘worried’. Hilarious joke.. I don’t give a shit about Atlas and he doesn’t give a shit about me. We’re better off alone. If he really cared he’d find me himself, or you know, not yell at me and beat me and leave me alone after he…” Jack trailed off. “No. No, I’m not coming back. Forget it.” Jack pushed Johnny out of the way and continued walking the other direction. 

Johnny sighed and chased after him.

“Well, I’m not leaving you. You can cut Atlas out but you’re not getting rid of me. We’re friends.”

“No, we aren’t.”

“Deny it all you want but you still care. Especially about Atlas.”

Jack stopped. 

He tried to get across his standpoint again, “I don’t care about him.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Jack rubbed his cheek and looked at his hand that was now wet with tear residue. 

“I have to go.” Jack stated and left.

Johnny watched him leave but didn’t run after him. Instead he walked away to go tell Atlas that he found Jack and what he had said. Atlas was relieved, just because he thought Jack may have left Rapture. He calmly sat down at his desk and Johnny looked at him surprised how fast he managed to collect himself. 

“You seem… Calm.”

Atlas lit a cigarette and started smoking, putting his feet up on the desk, “He’ll be back.”

“How do you know?”

“Well he couldn’t bring himself to leave Rapture, that must have been his first idea. If he can’t leave Rapture then he’s bound to come back around. He’s too predictable.”

“I’m not sure about that…”

“What makes you think otherwise?”

“I asked around and apparently he’s working with Ryan now.”

Atlas’s mood seemed to shift and he let out a curse while swinging his legs off the desk and standing up. 

He cursed again while knocking everything off the desk angrily.

“Atlas this isn’t the time to throw a tantrum.”

“Oh shut up.”

Johnny sighed, “We’ll get him back on our side. Maybe he can help us somehow. Maybe he can find something out about Ryan that the public doesn’t know… A new leverage.”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“Do what you did before. Seduce him. Shouldn’t be that hard for you.”  
“It’s not that easy now.”

“What did you even do to him that made him act like this? I know that we kept our plan from him but… It seems more than that. Isn’t it?”

Atlas took a long drag from his cigarette, “Yeah. It’s not important though.”

“I think Jack would disagree. Just tell me; maybe I can help.”

“It’s personal.”

“Atlas--”

Atlas interrupted, “Just drop it.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, “Fine. But you better apologize or something. I’ll be at my place trying to come up with other plans if possible.” 

Johnny left the room, leaving Atlas alone with his thoughts. Atlas regretted what he did to Jack. It only made things so much worse. He wasn’t sure how to apologize for something so inhumane. He could use the command on him, but it didn’t feel right. It controlled Jack, and he didn’t think Jack even knew about it yet. He could just tell him ‘would you kindly accept my apology’ and it’d work. No, he wouldn’t use it. If Jack still wouldn’t accept his apology he’d back off for good. 

So he figured out where Jack was staying. It was a nice hotel, but considering he was working for Ryan it wasn’t surprising. He knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. The door opened and Jack was standing there, about to greet whoever was at the door but stopping when he saw Atlas. He tried slamming the door shut but Atlas put his hand up and stopped it from shutting completely. 

Jack threatened to call authorities so Atlas moved his hand off of the door. He stood outside and sighed. He got close to the door and started talking, whether or not Jack would stand at the other side to listen or not. 

“Listen, kid, I’m sorry.”

“Fuck off.” Jack said from the other side. At least he was listening.

“Jack… I regret what I did. I shouldn’t have hurt ya like that. I… I’m a terrible person but I want things to go back to the way it was before. I can change. I’ll do it. I promise. If it means not smokin’ or drinkin’ then I’ll be sober. Even if it means I can’t ever touch ya again then so be it. I won’t lay a hand on ya. Just… Please. I won’t do it again. I promise.” 

Atlas paused and went on to say the heartfelt truth, “I love you. But, you don’t have to love me back. The contract doesn’t mean shit anymore… And, I’ll leave forever if ya don’t forgive me. I mean it.”

Jack still didn’t open the door or say anything for a minute, waiting to see if Atlas would leave or not. A test to see if he meant what he said. He saw the shadow under the door shuffle, and heard Atlas’s footsteps start to walk away. Jack opened the door and Atlas was already in the middle of the hall, looking back in surprise. 

Jack held onto the wall with one hand, looking at Atlas directly, 

“I forgive you… But I’ll never forget what you did.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jack invited him in and Jack sat on the edge of the bed while Atlas stood there, an awkward silence filling the room. 

“So…” Atlas began.

“Atlas, can we start over? I know I won’t forget it completely but I want to try to move past it. At least pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Really? Boyo ya don’t have to--”

“I know I don’t. But I want to. It’s the least you can do.”

Atlas looked away, feeling more shame than he wanted to admit. Jack could see it on his face and felt slight guilt. Which, he really shouldn’t be feeling any of it. But it was there for some reason. 

“Atlas… Look at me, please.” 

Atlas directed his eyes towards Jack, and Jack stood up and stood in front of him. Jack did the unexpected and initiated a kiss, leaving Atlas dumbstruck. Jack slowly pulled away and stared into his eyes. They shared a quiet moment before Jack turned around and mumbled to himself,

“I can’t believe I did that…” 

Atlas didn’t say anything so Jack continued, clearing his throat and facing Atlas while gaining his composure,

“So, what’s the plan? I’m sure you’re not just here for me. Johnny is involved still, right?”

“Boyo, we don’t have to get into that right now.”

Jack sighed, “Then what? We have make-up sex and go back to the way it was before?”

“Well, no--”

“What if I want to?”

Atlas shuffled his feet, “Kid, really, don’t force yerself. Ya don’t have to like me.”

“Just fuck me already.” Jack went over and pulled Atlas by his suspenders onto the bed so he was on top of Jack. 

Atlas was finally the one flustered, like all of his experience was gone. Jack pulled him closer to his face and made out with him. Atlas just let it happen since Jack seemed to really want it this time. Jack took charge in the bedroom for once, telling Atlas what to do and power bottoming, riding Atlas while making all the noise he wanted to. Atlas’s only concern was that everyone in the hallway could hear Jack, but nonetheless he enjoyed Jack’s newfound dominant side. In the middle of it though, the door slammed open and Johnny came in,

“I hope you two made up by now, we really have to--” He stopped mid-sentence and stared. 

Jack who was still riding Atlas, covered his face in shame. Meanwhile Atlas smiled and made a joke at the worst time, 

“Howdy there partner.”

Jack got a pillow and lightly hit Atlas in the face with it, “Shut up!”

“I’ll just… Come back in an hour.” Johnny said while awkwardly backing away.

“Just wait outside for around five minutes…” Jack said.  
“Right…” Johnny left the room and shut the door, waiting in the hallway.

Atlas looked up at Jack smiling, “Well?”

“I hate you.” Jack said while getting off.

“That’s not what you were screamin’ just five minutes ago.” He smirked.

“Don’t make me kick you out.” Jack threatened.

“Alright, alright...”

Once they got dressed, Jack let Johnny back into the room and Johnny had his arms crossed, 

“Anyways… Jack, this time we’re going to be upfront with you.”

“He already knows.” Atlas stated.

Johnny let his arms fall to his sides, “Wait really?”

Jack nodded, “You’re both planning to take over Rapture for the better considering right now it’s basically dictatorship between the city counsel. I’m in.”

“Well that was easy.” Johnny clapped his hands together, “So, Jacky,”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Jack. Uhh, since you’re working with Ryan, your job is to find some kind of information on him that’d give us a new leverage. Something that could really be used as blackmail.”

“Yeah since I wasn’t enough, apparently.” Jack said upsettingly.

“Well, Ryan is an asshole. That’s why we’re getting rid of him.”

“We’re assassinating him?!” Jack exclaimed.

Both Johnny and Atlas were in synch, “No!”

Atlas sighed, “Although at this point that’d be a whole lot easier.”

“Then the blood would be on our hands. We can’t have that.” Johnny said.

“Then blackmail it is, think ya can handle it boyo?” Atlas looked to Jack with high hopes.

Jack was nervous but he agreed, “Yeah, I’m ready.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Atlas sings in this chapter is 'Goodnight Sweetheart' by Bing Crosby

Jack went back to work as soon as he could. He waited till after hours so everyone around him had left to go home. When he thought he was all alone, he headed towards Ryan’s office. He slowly opened the door while holding his breath. He entered the dark room and felt the wall for the light switch. The lights struck on and Jack looked around. It was huge, with large bookshelves and a large window in the back, similar to the living room in Atlas’s apartment. There was a desk at the back of the room and he started with the papers on top of the flat surface. He then went for drawers, and then bookshelves. He couldn’t find anything worth using. Maybe he had to do the impossible. If he could sneak into Ryan’s apartment and find something then maybe, just maybe he could win Atlas’s appraisal. 

Wait what?

Jack smacked the side of his head thinking, ‘Since when was that my goal again?’ 

He groaned at his dumb fantasies. But what was his point for helping them? For all he knew he didn’t care for Rapture, he preferred the surface. Or at least, fake memories of it… Whatever. He needed to get out of there and meet back up with Atlas and Johnny… Or he could sneak there right now by himself. Of course he would at least radio Atlas about it, but he didn’t want them coming with since, if they were to be caught, there’d be no excuse for them being there. But Jack could come up with something and perhaps get away with it. 

Jack left the building and made sure no one was around to listen to him speak into the radio that Johnny had lent him, “I’m going over to Ryan’s place. Don’t bother coming with, it’ll be better if I go alone.”

He turned the radio off before anyone could reply. He didn’t want to argue with them and hear their protests. Jack knew he could do this.

He knew the address due to certain bills that he had sorted through. He also had found a spare key in one of the books he had searched through. Out of the hundreds of books he had he was lucky enough to start from the right side closest to the window, being the second book closest to the end on the middle shelf. It must have been fate, and remembering Atlas’s words about providence made him believe that he could really get away with this. 

Jack walked for quite some time until he got to the gigantic apartment that belonged to Ryan. The main thing Jack had to watch out for was security. He approached the door from the side, looking above the door to find a camera slowly moving, scanning the premises. Jack didn’t think this through thoroughly, he wasn’t sure how to go about with the camera there. But perhaps he could sneak past it… He was sure it was motion activated but he read a lot of detective novels while at Atlas’s apartment so he was sure he could fool it by walking along the wall as slow as possible. As he began slowly heading towards the door while the camera was looking around, Jack’s breathing began to quicken, hoping to god that the motion sensor wouldn’t notice him there. He tried thinking of his next move if it were to happen, taking note of the exits and which one was closest. 

It felt like forever but he finally got underneath the camera which was the blind spot. It took him a few painfully slow minutes full of anxiety but it was done. He inserted the key while holding his breath and the door clicked open, a green light blinking above it. The door slid open and Jack flinched, scared that the noise could give him away. Nothing happened so he walked into the apartment and made sure he walked carefully, not to alert any alarms or clumsily make a loud noise. Jack’s breathing was so loud next to the silence of the room he was in. The darkness seemed to swallow up any noise besides Jack’s breathing making him more nervous. He headed forward towards the end of the room, making his way through the apartment until he reached a room that may hold more information on Ryan’s personal life. He reached Ryan’s personal office and started roaming around. 

He came across some pictures of Ryan with who must have been Jack’s real mother. She was gorgeous, with her blonde hair and blue eyes and a smile painted with red lipstick. Jack became saddened knowing he’d never get to meet her, and wondered the truth behind her suicide. He hoped it wasn’t his fault, he had no control over it. Hopefully Atlas was just lying due to anger when he said all of the shit about her cause of death. He hoped that she’d be proud, but when he thought about it he knew she probably wouldn’t have cared.

Jack put the photograph down and continued looking through the drawer, and noticed a knife on top of more photographs and things that seemed to belong to Jack’s mom. It was a jeweled pocket knife with red gemstones. It was beautiful. Jack held the knife up close to his eyes to examine it and then set it back down. Jack sat down in the chair for a moment to think about things. After a moment of thinking he looked back in the drawer, making sure that he didn’t miss anything. He noticed a paper that was stuck to the bottom of the drawer, peeling it off slowly. It was dry blood holding it there. He flipped it over to read it and it was an apology letter to Ryan from Jack’s mother. 

‘My dearest Andrew, I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean to upset you this much. I didn’t want to be dependent on you forever, for the both of us. The baby will be fine. I’m sure of it. If I end up surviving I want you to know I’ll keep it a secret. We can try again. I won’t do it again. I love you.’ 

The paper was signed with messy handwriting, as if she had no time left. Jack stared at it with shaky hands. Does this mean…?

The door swung open and the lamps turned on. Andrew Ryan was standing at the doorway, glaring at Jack with murderous intent. 

“You killed her? Didn’t you?”

“You mean your mother? Of course I did. I would have done it sooner if I knew what she planned on doing with you.”

“But she loved you. And I know for a fact you don’t love me. What could you have possibly wanted with a child you didn’t plan on loving?”

“I don’t need to explain my reasons. What I’m concerned about is you being in here at this hour, trespassing and stealing from me--”

Jack stepped away from the desk, holding the paper and the knife with one hand, standing closer to Ryan, “It was her choice… Sure, it wasn’t what I would have wanted but.. You didn’t have to murder her!”

“My boy, you wouldn’t understand even if I explained it to you.”

“Try me.”

“It’s the same reasoning behind what I’m going to do to you. Simply, reputation. I can’t get the press involved. Do you understand at all? I know you felt that way about your dearest Atlas. You’d rather keep your personal matters a secret, would you not?”

“What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m sorry, Jack, but the public can’t know about any of this.” 

Ryan quickly knocked Jack off balance and took the knife from his hand, pinning him against the desk. Jack used all his strength to keep the dagger from going into his chest, but Ryan had the upper hand and was slowly digging it into his skin. Jack let out a scream as the knife penetrated deeper, causing the blood to gush underneath his shirt. Jack’s breathing was getting shorter and he felt like passing out. He kept his eyes open and kept struggling underneath Ryan. 

The door swung open and Atlas ran in, holding a pistol up and aiming it at Ryan. With no hesitation, he shot straightforward, aiming for the back of Ryan’s head. He managed to get a perfect shot, which caused Ryan to immediately fall, and Jack pushed him off of himself. Jack was gasping for air, holding the knife that was pushed into his flesh. Atlas threw the gun onto the floor and ran over to Jack, hesitating to put his hands on him, not sure what to do. His voice was frantic which Jack had never heard before,

“A-alright boyo you’ll be fine. Promise ya o-okay? It’ll be fine, it’ll be alright.” 

He seemed like he was saying that moreso to himself, his fear showing as Jack was bleeding more and more. Atlas grabbed his radio from his belt and raised his voice, still frantic, “J-johnny ya need to get help right away. Jack’s hurt.” 

“Atlas… You killed him…”

“Jack, don’t worry about that right now it’s fine. We’ll figure it out. Just keep still, stay awake. You’ll be alright.” He brought a hand to Jack’s bloodied face, gently holding onto Jack hoping he wouldn’t lose him so soon. 

“Atlas… Would you sing to me?”

“Oh kid, don’t say that. I said you’ll be fine. Just keep yer eyes o-open now.”

Jack could tell that Atlas was trying to keep his voice steady to not cause fear for him. But he asked again, 

“Just one song… Please?”

Atlas couldn’t think of anything besides one song, which immediately made him tear up, but he started to sing, 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.. Till we meet tomorrow..  
Goodnight sweetheart, sleep will banish sorrow…  
Tears and parting, they make us forlorn.”

Atlas had to stop for a few moments before continuing, his voice cracking from crying, 

“But with the dawn, a new day is born, so I’ll say,  
Goodnight sweetheart, tho’ I’m not beside you,  
Good night sweetheart, still my love guide you…

Goodnight sweetheart… Good night…”

Atlas couldn’t continue from his sobbing, and Jack’s eyes shut gently. Atlas noticed this and immediately tried shaking him awake, yelling his name.

“Jack! Jack, god, wake up! Jack!”

Johnny got there with a doctor only a minute after Jack shut his eys and they set him on the floor, trying their best to help him. Atlas was pacing around the room, trying to keep his cool. 

Johnny stared from the side, a worried expression written across his face, especially due to Atlas’s own worry. 

“He’s still breathing, but help me get him to the hospital.”

Johnny and Atlas looked to each other and then immediately helped lift Jack up to get him to the infirmary.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack didn’t wake up for hours, leaving Atlas a nervous wreck. He kept pacing around, asking the nurses and doctor again and again when he’d wake up and if he’d be alright. When Jack finally woke up he was met with Atlas’s eyes staring down at him.

“Jack! Fuckin’ hell, kid, ya can’t scare me like that!”

Jack didn’t say anything yet as he was trying his best to wake up fully first. And Atlas went on,

“I can’t believe ya managed that all on yer own. I’m impressed.. But still what the hell?! You almost died! Who knows what could have happened if I didn’t get there in time.”

He went on like a worried sick mother who’s child got into a bike accident, going on and on about Jack’s safety and scolding him. Jack finally managed to say Atlas’s name and Atlas wasn’t even paying attention, just pacing again while telling him why he should not do anything that dangerous again.

“Atlas... … Atlas!”

Atlas finally turned around and Jack smiled, 

“I won’t do it again, promise.”

“Ya better fuckin’ not! I was worried sick!” Atlas sighed, “I really thought I was gonna lose ya in there, kid.”

“I survived, didn’t I?” Jack said with a grin.

Atlas sat on the bedside and put a hand on Jack’s face, “Don’t. Do. That. Again. Got it?”

Jack laughed weakly, “Sure thing, Atlas.”

“Good. Now, do you want ice cream?”

“What?”

“I brought some, it’s in the mini fridge. I wasn’t sure when you’d wake up… If, you’d wake up… I’m just… So relieved that yer alright.”

Jack smiled softly and rested his head on Atlas’s hand to keep him from getting up, “I’m fine. Just stay with me, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Johnny ended up visiting Jack, leaning against the doorway, 

“You alright, kid?”

“I feel like someone stabbed me.” Jack responded.

Johnny sighed, “You sure take after Atlas. You two and your jokes. Anyways, I brought flowers, on behalf of Atlas. He told me to get you these.”

Johnny set them on the bedside table while Jack looked to Atlas, 

“That’s sweet of you. Still trying to apologize?”

“I’m still sorry about that--”

“I’m joking with you, Atlas. Still though, flowers, ice cream.. What’s next? A ‘get well soon card’? You act like I almost died.”

“Alright, alright I get it. I was just worried.” Atlas said.

Johnny spoke up, “So, I have good news and bad news.”

They both looked to him, “Bad news is that the cops are going to have to question the three of us quite soon. Good news?” He whispered excitedly, “No more Ryan.” 

Jack looked to Atlas with a serious expression.

“If I hadn’t shot him he would have killed ya… Anyways, what happened to make him do somethin’ like that?”

“He.. He killed my mother. He didn’t want anyone to find out.”

“Well, shit..” Johnny said, “Everyone just thought she killed herself from the stress.”

“He hid it well, I guess.” Jack said.

Johnny nodded, “Well, guess I’ll stick around till the cops come. We’ll just tell them about what we found and explain what happened. Should be fine.”

“Alright.. Let’s just they don’t put another knife in my back.” Jack kidded once again.

“Kid, if you don’t stop with the jokes I’m going to--” Atlas was interrupted by Jack.

“Stab me?” 

Atlas just loudly sighed, “Yer makin’ it real hard here, boyo.”

Jack chuckled, “You love me, I know it.”

Atlas smiled back, “I do.”

Johnny groaned, “I’m gonna go get a drink.”


	19. Chapter 19

The cops arrived within a half-hour and questioned the three of them on what happened. Luckily things went smoothly; Atlas’s good reputation and charm playing a part in getting them off easily. The next few days revolved around Jack’s recovery, and Atlas never seemed to leave his side. Jack would often get Atlas to sing to him again, and even teased him about speaking Gaelic when mad before. Atlas was just thrilled to have Jack back again. He adored the way Jack joked around like everything was fine, and his smile that reassured that it was going to be alright. Atlas wanted Jack to be his forever and always, and never wanted to be even close to losing him again. He couldn’t handle the thought. 

Everytime they held hands, Atlas didn’t want to let go. At this point he didn’t care about what others thought or said. He didn’t even care about the council anymore. He may have planned to seduce and use Jack before but at this point he loved him more than anything and would rather lose it all than to lose Jack. 

So once Jack was back to full health, they returned to the apartment and went back to the way it was before. Johnny would occasionally come over to spent time with them, becoming an actual friend than just a colleague. And one day Johnny came with good news, that him and Atlas were approved to join the city council. The three of them celebrated with drinks and a game of pool. Even when Atlas rose to top of the council and became mayor with Johnny as vice mayor, things kept going more and more swell. Hell, even when Atlas came out by kissing Jack on live television, everyone seemed so accepting. Atlas was right, every generation has its own revolution. And this was the beginning of a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiiii reeeeally wasn't sure how to go about this ending so sorry if it's just not as detailed or good in general as the entire fic. I kinda rushed since I legit couldn't think of anything else and wanted to be complete with it ;;; But hopefully y'all enjoyed it! (Who knows, maybe there will be a sequel if I have any good ideas)


End file.
